


ME: 1 A long way home

by Rok128



Series: A long way home [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rok128/pseuds/Rok128
Summary: For Kyle Storm, a Captain of the 12th SFG of the UNSC Marine Corps the war is nearly over and with one final push they could end the war on Earth. But when he secures his area and gets sucked into a patrol and he wakes up in a different universe.For John Shepard it was a regular shakedown of the new ship SSV Normandy but things go to hell, as he gets to the Promethean Beacon he finds an unknown soldier in weird armor.follow these two as they fight all over the galaxy and take down Saren and stop the galaxy from going to hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea at 2 in the morning and started it at the 3rd game but decided to start at the beginning, hope you all like it and tell me what I can approve.

**Finishing a war**

 

Tokyo, Japan, 2552, Kyle Storm, 12th Special Forces Group

 

Was near the end of the war and it was a good feeling for Kyle and the others in his squad, they had been fighting for 25 years but for Kyle it was 24. 

 

“Gather around for a moment guys.” Kyle said. “Men it’s been a long and costly war, after today the war will be over with and we can live our lives in peace. This is the last day we have to face the Covenant army, we will win this war one way or another. We have lost to much and it ends here in this city, we go in and we kill these fuckers and we all go home, oorha?” 

 

“OORHA!” 

 

The mission was easy, take the city back and have it under UNSC control at any cost and stop whatever portal that was in the middle of town. They could see a big lite in the middle of the city and the scouts had no clue on what it was, only to see two people walk through it and they had ONI uniforms on it. Which to Kyle it was a bad thing to see two ONI operatives with Covenant forces walking with them talking, he didn’t know what ONI wanted with the Covenant or with the portal but it was a bad oman. 

 

As they got closer to the city the enemy began to open up on the strike force, they had to stop and get out of the Warthogs and the tanks stopped as well. Some being hit by enemy fuel rod guns and turrets, as they got out the general came to up to them. 

 

“Were being chewed to pieces here, I need you guys to blow that barricade so we can advance down the road.” 

 

“You got it Issei, Scott blow that barricade. Everyone else suppressing fire!” 

 

They all got to on their bellies and began to lite up the wall that had covenant on it shooting at them, he saw Scott running towards the barricade dodging plasma bullets left and right as he got the barricade he put a satchel charge on the wall and ran back but stopped and killed two Covenant with his shotgun. 

 

He slide next to Kyle and nodded to him “Ready when you are boss.” 

 

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” 

 

As he said that others yelled that as well and then he pressed the button on his wrist and the barricade went up killing the troops on top, he got up and yelled over his shoulder “LET’S GO! WE ARE TAKING THIS CITY TODAY!” 

 

All he heard for the last few seconds were ‘Oorha!’ he saw men and women running towards the city and others riding on tanks and warthogs as well, then began the most headache challenge of the war yet: getting rid of the forces that occupied the city. 

 

They moved in and saw the streets filled with Covenant forces, they took cover behind rubble and fired back. 

 

“Take out that brute chieftain coming our way!” 

 

“On it boss.” Burns said. 

 

He got into position and aimed his sniper rifle at it’s head as he did the others fired on it taking out it’s shields, then Burns fired and it’s head was gone. 

 

“Nice work Burns, Rias, Daniels, Danny move up! Cook, Scott, Burns cover them.” 

 

They fired on the grunts, jackals, and some brutes as Rias and her team moved up then they moved up to the end of the street.

 

“Not bad guys, were almost near the portal. Keep it tight, and stay sharp I don’t want to lose you guys when the war is already over with.” 

 

They headed further down the road killing move Covenant troops and killing snipers along the way, then they got the center of town. Which was full of Covenant troops and it was heavily guarded, turrets everywhere covering every direction and they didn’t have the firepower to do anything.

 

“Thunder this is Reaper, we need air support, over.” 

 

_ “Copy that send the target area.”  _

 

“Gid section: 3 4 5 2 1 9 0 2 0 4 echo gulf november, bomb west to east, repeat west to east.” Kyle said. 

 

_ “Roger that eta thirty seconds.”  _

 

They waited a bit then they got spotted, as they took cover the Longswords came in and dropped cluster bombs killing the turrets and most of the troops. A few were left standing and confused but they took them down, after a few minutes of cleaning up the area they had secured the portal. 

 

“Good work guys, take ten and rest up.” Kyle said taking off his helmet and putting his back. 

 

He walked up to it and looked at it for a moment, he leaned closer at it and then felt something tug at him. As he tried to get away it got stronger and began to drag him “HEY HELP ME!” 

 

The others looked over and ran to him and grabbed his arms, they tried to pull him there grip began to slip and he went through the portal. As he did he blacked out and he fell on something metal, he heard voices but wasn’t sure.


	2. Meeting a new soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the unknown soldier they head to the Citadel while Kyle copes with this new universe he is in and meets the aliens of this world

**Meeting a new soldier**

 

Eden Prime, John Shepard, N7 soldier 

 

They had just cleared out the Geth out from the Prothean Beacon when they heard the sound of a thud behind the containers, John walked over to it pistol out and took cover behind the container. Then he came out and saw nothing then he looked down and saw a person in weird looking armor with weird weapons on his back, he bent down and flipped him over to get a better view of his face. The person’s face was normal looking hair that was buzz-cut like John’s so he knew it this person was military, then he saw dog tags around his neck and put them in his hand to get a better view of it. 

 

“Cpt Kyle D Storm SN KS32-099-0917 AC 2539, 12th Special Forces Group, Reaper Squad, UNSC Marine Corps.” 

 

“Who is this guy?” Kaidan asked. 

 

“No idea, where’s Ash?”

 

“With the beacon.” 

 

“Get him up, I have no idea who he is and why he’s here.” 

 

“Yes sir.” Kaidan said grabbing him by the arm  _ “Holy hell he is heavy.”  _

 

Then he heard Ashley scream, he dragged the man over to Ashley and where Shepard was and saw Shepard on the ground passed out. “Williams what happened?” 

 

“I got got near the beacon and got sucked up, the commander pushed me and he got caught then it blew up and he passed out on the ground.” 

 

“Grab him, the Normandy should be here soon.” 

 

“Yes sir Lt.” 

 

Unknown place, Kyle 

 

He heard more voices, two females and three males talking to one another. He opened his slowly and tried to sit up but his head hurt, then the voices stopped talking and he heard footsteps coming towards him. He rubbed his head and tried to sit up, someone helped him and he looked over to see a black man helping him. 

 

“Easy son, you had a rough day.” 

 

Kyle looked around and knew he was not in Tokyo, he sighed at this “So where am I? Plus who are you people?” 

 

“My name is Captain Anderson, who are you?” Anderson said. 

 

“My name is Captain Kyle D Storm, SL for Reaper squad UNSC squad. Also what the hell is the Alliance?” 

 

“UNSC what is that?” 

 

“The UNSC is United Nations Space Command, Earth and its people came together and made the UNSC and began to colonise the planets that were out there in 2163.” 

 

“The year 2163?” 

 

“Yeah, you sound like the year was just recently.” Kyle said.

 

“It was 15 years ago.” 

 

“What? I traveled back 300 some years?! What year is it sir?”

 

“2183, what year are you from?”

 

“I started in the UNSC in 2529 in January for a few months then went over to the marines in July, then went over to the Special Forces Group. In the mid of 2530 I was on Harvest, and I fought on till 2552 in December and now I’m here.” Kyle said. 

 

“Well you will be under Commander Shepard’s care until I can figure this out, Commander please take care of him. If he needs anything help him out, also captain Doctor Chakwas needs you to do a physical. As for you three go get some chow and some rest, dismissed.” 

 

The other two left but for the guy who had the buzz cut hair, he walked over to Kyle and held out his hand “Commander Shepard is who I am, I’m the one who found you on the ground passed out.” 

 

He grabbed his hand and shook it “Nice to meet you commander, I hope to learn more about you and this universe plus this crew of yours.” 

 

“Good to know, I will talk to you later when you are done with Karin here.” Shepard said. 

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

“Please it’s John when we are in private.” 

 

“You got it John.” Kyle said. 

 

Then he left and Kyle looked over to see an older woman with grey hair “Alright captain, I’m going to do a few tests and see what I’m looking at here.”

 

“So what do I need to do?” 

 

“Just sit on the table and let me do the work.” 

 

“Yes ma’am.” Kyle said hopping on the table.

 

After a few tests doing blood and DNA work she sat there on her data pad looking confused as hell. “Uh Kyle something is wrong here.” 

 

“Is it my blood and my DNA?” 

 

“Y-yes how did you know?” She asked. 

 

“I can explain that, my body is different like you guys. I have nanobots in my body that makes me bulletproof to a certain point, I can still die and all but I can take hits than normal people can.” 

 

“How can you?” 

 

“Augmentations that I had to go through when I was a kid, I was experimented on for a few years then when I was 12 I shot my way out of the facility.” 

 

“You were experimented on?” She asked. 

 

“Yeah I was, but it’s in the past now and right now I have to figure out how to live here until I can get back home.” 

 

“What if you don’t get home?” 

 

“Then I guess I do my best and live here.” Kyle said. 

 

“Well I’m done with the tests you can go and get some chow in you, I bet you are hungry.” 

 

“I am parched and thank you doctor for understanding what I am.” 

 

“Just what are you by chance?” 

 

“I am a super soldier, I am called a Spartan. What they are is super soldiers that are modified to fight the enemy, but I am a regular human like anyone else.” Kyle said. 

 

“I see, sorry you can go now. Sorry to taking your time.” 

 

“No your fine doc.” 

 

He headed out and got some food, he took a bite of it and wasn’t to surprised that it tasted crappy “MRE taste huh, well at least that never changes.” 

 

He saw a female walk up to him and sat down in front of him “So who are you?” 

 

“Can I finish my meal first? I haven’t eaten anything in a while, soldier.” Kyle said griping. 

 

“My name is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams and show some respect.” She said angrily. 

 

“Well Gunny, show a captain some respect and maybe you will get some back.” 

 

She got up and saluted Kyle who just took a bite and swallowed “At ease gunny, take a seat and I will tell you who I am.” 

 

She took a seat and coughed in embarrassment “Sorry captain, didn’t know what rank you were.” 

 

“Well no need for the formalites call me Storm.” 

 

“Storm huh, is that your first name?” 

 

“No last name.” Kyle said. 

 

“So how did you get here?” 

 

“No clue Williams, not one clue.” 

 

“You are a strange one Storm, you know that.” 

 

“Mmm so I been told.” Kyle said. 

 

She got up and left and Kyle went back to eating his food, once he was done he looked around the ship. As he did he saw Shepard walking towards him “Hey Kyle looking for something?” 

 

“Yeah my armor, have you seen it?” 

 

“Yeah we put in the locker next to mine, I should show you around the ship.” 

 

“Yeah that would be nice, thanks.” Kyle said. 

 

John showed him around the ship, showing him the cockpit and Joker who was wondering who he was of course and making a few jokes about him and Kyle did the same. He showed him the cargo bay and the engineering room meeting some key members of the ship like Pressly and Adams, then he showed him to the lockers on the second deck. 

 

“So this one is mine and the other one is yours, officers have the top deck while the ground crew takes the others.” 

 

“Ah okay, so my weapons are in there?” 

 

“Yeah and helmet and chest piece but no armor pants for some reason.” 

 

“Well I wear marine pants instead of ODST armor pants, we have that privilege unlike the other branches.” 

 

“Ods...what?” 

 

“Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, they use pods from orbit and head down to the planet. When we have some time I will tell you about my place.” Kyle said. 

 

“Sounds good also we looked at your weapons and you need new ones, those won’t work here.” 

 

“Why? Don’t you use 7.62 rounds?” 

 

“No we don’t we went away from that and made other weapons, here I’ll show you my pistol.” 

 

John walked over to his locker and opened it and pulled out is striker pistol and handed it to Kyle which folded out and was ready to fire, Kyle looked at it like it was some weird weapon that the Covenant could use. 

 

“So where’s the clip go?” 

 

“We use venting for it, but soon we will use thermal clips.” 

 

“So you guys got away from bullets and went to this?” Kyle said pointing to the pistol. 

 

“Yeah we did, can your armor holster it?” 

 

“No idea.” 

 

Kyle went and put on his chest piece and put on his back which collapsed and stayed there, he moved around doing squats and shaking it to make sure it stayed on which it did. 

 

“Well that explains that so the only thing you need to get me is a assault rifle and a pistol and I’m good to go.” 

 

“Also need you to get your omni-tool implant as well so when you meet other people you can speak to them and understand them.” 

 

“Wait there’s more species than you guys?” 

 

“Yeah Asari, Turian, Quarian, Hanar, Elcor, Korgan and so many more.” John said. 

 

“What? And what’s a Quarian and the other things as well?” 

 

“Your see when we get the citadel.” 

 

“The what?” 

 

“Follow me.” 

 

They headed towards the bridge and they saw a giant space station that looked like a big cylinder to Kyle, he was amazed at it and was speechless. 

 

“Jesus that thing puts our MAC stations to shame, you can fit like 500 of those things and it still wouldn’t cover it.” 

 

“MAC stations?” 

 

“Defense platforms with large guns in the middle of it.” Kyle said. 

 

“Ah, okay.” 

 

Once they docked, John, Ashley, and Kaidan had put there armor on and had there weapons on their backs Kyle looked at them confused “So what’s with the gear guys? I thought this place was safe or something?” 

 

“Not all the time plus I feel safe with my gear on.” John said. 

 

“Makes sense, so am I going?” 

 

“Yes you are captain, I need you for something.” Anderson said. 

 

Kyle turned and saluted Anderson who saluted back “Yes sir, I will get my chest piece on and sir.” 

 

“Yes captain?” 

 

“I need a sidearm or weapon, it seems my weapons are obsolete in this world. See I’m using gunpowder and you guys aren’t so I need something.” 

 

Anderson nodded as a ‘ah I got you’ nod “I will be right back captain.” 

 

Kyle got to his locker and put on his chest piece since the others didn’t have there helmets on he didn’t need it either, he came back and Anderson handed him a Brawler pistol “Here you go captain, I’m sure with some credits you can buy yourself some gear.” 

 

“Huh sir I hate to be that guy that steals your money but I’m dirt poor, i’m not sure how your economy works.” 

 

“Ah well, I give you some chits then. Also do you have a omni-tool implant in you?” 

 

Kyle sighed and took off his left forearm armor “I’ll go see the doctor now.” 

 

After a few minutes of getting his implant, it was time to go see about a omni-tool everyone was talking about but after John and his team went to talk to some ambassador about the mission they were on. Kyle followed behind them and got some weird looks at the other species and he looked all confused as hell, he saw blue people, elite looking people and what he thought where frog looking people. 

 

_ Just where in the hell am I, this has to be a dream or some shit.”  _

 

They got the Udina’s office and he ignored him, he hated politics and Udina was a guy Kyle just wanted to cold cock but said nothing. 

 

“So who is this strange looking person?” 

 

“Hmm? Oh your done talking to them.” Kyle said pointing his thumb to Shepard. 

 

“Yes I am, care to explain yourself?” 

 

“My name is Captain Kyle D Storm, squad leader of Reaper squad, 12th Special Forces Group, UNSC Marine Corps.” 

 

“The what?” 

 

Kyle sighed  _ “Longest day of my fucking life, this is so going to get old and it’s going to be old quickly and I’m going to shoot someone sooner or later.  _ Kyle thought.“Never mind, just know I am military and I have a rank okay.”

 

“Right I will try to keep that in mind captain, Shepard the meeting with the councilors will be in two hours try to be there on time.” Udina said walking away with Anderson. 

 

“I hate that guy.” Ashley said. 

 

“I second that, a real asshole if you ask me. Where do find these people? Off the street of assholeville or something?” Kyle asked. 

 

John snorted and Ashley put her hands on her mouth and was trying not to laugh, keyword on try and Kaidan shook his head and smiled “Well we have two hours to kill and I have to get Kyle here a rifle or something that will be useful when we are in combat, I will see you two around.” 

 

Lower wards

 

It was weird for Kyle to see the wards as they called it, different shops and stuff plus all the different people still got him weird out but he was getting use to it. 

 

“So how do you think of all the species so far?” 

 

“It’s weird to see blue people, frog people, and elite looking people walking around in one place. Makes me feel weirded out by all this, I feel out of place John.” 

 

“After a while you get use to seeing these people and you won’t feel weirded by it.” John said. 

 

“Yeah I know but I don’t know man, hopefully I will.” 

 

Finally they got to the weapons vendor and John bought him a assault rifle, and shotgun plus some shielding mod for his armor since he didn’t have any for his armor. 

 

“Well you look better Kyle plus I bought a few weapons for the team and a few licenses for my supply officer, and we got an hour left to kill so I’m going to walk around and see if anyone needs help.” 

 

“Alright I guess see you later then Shepard, I will head back to the ship. Ping me when you need me or something.” 

 

“I will.” John said walking off. 

 

Kylr stood there for a moment and sighed a bit then walked around the top part of the citadel, looking at the different signs and looking  at some other vendors as well. Then Shepard pinged him and he headed to the council chambers, as he got up to the second floor he saw a Turian talking to Shepard. Then the Turian left and Kyle walked up to them “Friend of yours?” 

 

“Something like that, come on the council is waiting.” 

 

After a long and stupid conversation and a ton of bullshit later, the new mission was to find Harkin and see a volus about info on Fist. So Kyle asked if he could to the Chora’s Den, so now he was on his way to the bar along the way he was ambushed by some thugs. 

 

“Ah of course, they think I’m Shepard or something.” 

 

“Give it up Shepard! We got you surrounded!” 

 

_ Yeah okay assholes, you wanna fight I’ll give you a fight.  _

 

Kyle tossed a grenade, well there grenade and fired his pistol killing two of them and wounding the third one, he got to the third one and had his pistol to his head. 

 

“One chance and one chance only, who sent you?” 

 

“I’m not telling you, wait your not-” 

 

Kyle hit him on the head “I’m asking the questions here pal, I will ask who sent you?” 

 

“Go fuck yourself.” 

 

_ Going to be one of those guys.  _

 

Kyle put his pistol away and grabbed his arm and broke it “AH YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN SHIT.” 

 

“Then talk and I won’t take the other one.” 

 

“Saren sent me to kill Shepard.” 

 

“Hmm well I guess it won’t matter now.” Kyle said. 

 

“So your let me go?” 

 

“Not a chance in hell.” 

 

He pulled out his kunai knife and stabbed him in the throat and he fell to the ground laying in a pool of his own blood. 

 

“Huh blue blood, weird but really cool.” 

 

He walked in and saw a Asria shaking there asses and people drinking, he walked around and saw a what looked like a dinosaur person talking to someone. 

 

“Get out of here Wrex you won’t kill Fist.” 

 

“I will kill him, it’s a matter of time.” 

 

He walked past the dino guy who simply nodded at him and he nodded back “Out of my way human, I have no quad with you.” 

 

“Sorry dino man.” 

 

He stopped and looked at him for a moment then laughed “I like you human.” 

 

“Thanks.” Kyle said. 

 

Then he went to the human sitting at the table “You Harkin?” 

 

“Yeah so?” 

 

“Where can I find Garrus?” 

 

“That Turian? Don’t know where he is.” 

 

Then he pulled out his knife and slammed the blade deep into the table “Don’t play stupid with me Harkin, where his he?!”

 

“He must be in the clinic, it’s on this level.” He said putting his hands up. 

 

“Thanks, oh if he’s not there. Your drunken life is over with, kapeesh?” He said pulling out his knife. 

 

“Yeah I got you.” Harkin said. 

 

Then he left but stopped to see a Turian looking depressed as hell, he walked over to him “You look like your down on your luck.” 

 

“Could say that.” 

 

“May I?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Kyle sat down in front of him “So why you drinking your life away in this dump?” Kyle asked. 

 

“I asked a girl to marry me but she declined so I made some lies up and here I am, a Turian general depressed as hell.” 

 

“So? A girl said no, your a general for god sake. Pick up the pieces and get your life together man, you are better than this.” 

 

“Your right human, thanks oh and can you give this to an Elcor he’s near your embassy.” 

 

“Yeah I suppose.” Kyle said. 

 

“A drink?” 

 

“I suppose.” 

 

He poured him a drink in a shot glass and handed to Kyle who took it.

 

“A toast, to new beginnings.”

 

“To new beginnings.” 

 

They clinked there drinks and swallowed it down “Ah man that hits the spot.” 

 

“Now I’m going to take a cold shower, maybe two.” 

 

“There you go, see you later.” Kyle said getting up and leaving. 

 

He got on his omni-tool and called Shepard “Hey John, I got something.” 

 

_ “Go ahead Kyle.”  _

 

“I found Garrus, he’s in the clinic on my level. Going to get him now.” 

 

_ “We got info from the volus, that a merc named Wrex is hunting Fist. going to C-Sec to get him.”  _

 

“Is he a Korgan?” 

 

_ “Yeah you met one?”  _

 

“Yeah I did, big red bastard, has a scar on his face left side I think. He his one big mother fucker.” Kyle said. 

 

_ “Will keep that in mind, need backup?”  _

 

“I think I got it.” 

 

_ “Stay safe man.”  _

 

“Yeah you too.” 

 

He headed to the clinic, once he opened the door he looked down and saw Garrus moving. He looked up and saw a merc talking to a doctor, then he saw Kyle and grabbed her. 

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

 

Then Garrus put a round in the ear of the human and he flopped to the ground and the doctor ran to cover, and Kyle saw two more mercs.

 

“Ah hell.” 

 

He pulled out his pistol and killed the two and walked over to where Garrus and the doctor was “You guys okay?” 

 

“Yeah thanks to you, hey your that human I past.” 

 

“Part of Shepard’s team, my name is Kyle.” 

 

“Garrus Vakarian, C-Sec. Doctor Michel you okay?” 

 

“Yes thank you.” She said in a French accent. 

 

_ Hmm a French woman.  _ “So why you here Garrus?” 

 

“Was trying to get info on Saren, I went back here and well.” He gestured to the three dead people in the room. 

 

“Anything?” 

 

“Doctor was there anyone that Fist wants dead?” 

 

“Yes a young Quarian who came here a few days ago, she wanted to speak to the Shadow Broker so I pointed her to Fist.” 

 

“Hmm this Fist guy is an idiot then, if he wants her dead.” Kyle said. 

 

“So we pay Fist a visit then.” 

 

“Whoa big guy, not so fast. We can’t go in guns blazing, I have seen the inside of that place we will need backup.” Kyle said then got on his omni-tool “John I got Garrus, were going to pay Fist a visit. You in?” 

 

_ “I got Wrex here, he remembers you funny enough. Says you called him ‘dino man?’'’  _

 

“Yeah that’s him, meet us at the entrance of the Den.” 

 

_ “On the way.”  _

 

“So Garrus you coming?” Kyle asked. 

 

“Right behind you Kyle.” 

 

They made there way to Chora’s Den and waited a bit until they saw Shepard and Wrex walk up to them. 

 

“So how many we dealing with?” 

 

“No clue his whole gang possibly, also he betrayed the Shadow Broker.” Kyle said. 

 

“Stupid of him.” Wrex said. 

 

“Your telling me, so what’s the plan boss?” 

 

“Move in and clear them out.” 

 

“Hang on boss, I got something.” Kyle said. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Yeah, Wrex, Garrus behind me. John take the right side of the door, I toss in a flashbang and we move in.” 

 

“Sounds good, do it.” 

 

The door opened and Kyle tossed it into the air and the door closed and he heard the sounds of screaming, they moved in and fired on them, Kyle and Garrus taking the left while John and Wrex took the right side. Once the cleared them out they went through the door and saw two people stunned. 

 

“Looks like workers boss.” Kyle said. 

 

“If you want to live, I suggest leaving now.” 

 

“Yeah your right, we don’t get pain for this shit.” 

 

“I would have killed them.” Wrex said. 

 

“Waste of bullets Wrex, come on let’s go see Fist.” Kyle said. 

 

They made it to the room and it was filled with turrets, Wrex using his botics and Garrus using his rifle taking out one of the turrets while Kyle and John taking out the other. Once that was done Kyle put a bullet in Fit’s leg. 

 

“You have one chance, don’t fuck it up. Where is the Quarian?” Kyle asked. 

 

“I’m not going to tell you.” 

 

Kyle popped his other leg and he screamed “wrong answer, try again and this time it will be with a shotgun.” 

 

“Okay okay, she is in the back allies but Saren’s men are there waiting for her. I told her the Shadow Broker would be there.” 

 

“Impossible, even I was hired through an agent.” Wrex said. 

 

“I didn’t tell her that, and she’s going to be dead soon.” 

 

“Thanks, hey Wrex didn’t you have business with this guy?” 

 

“Yeah I do.” 

 

“Shepard, we got the info out of him and we know the location and I’m sure Wrex here doesn’t do things half-assed.” 

 

“Do it while I grab the disks over there.” John said. 

 

Then Wrex put the shotgun to his head and fired killing Fist, then they headed towards to the back allies trying to save the Quarian. 

 

Tali, back allies, citadel 

 

_ I don’t like this one bit, seems off.  _

 

“You bring it?” 

 

“Where’s Fist? Where’s the Shadow Broker?” 

 

“There be here.” The Turian said. 

 

_ No something is wrong  _ “Deals off.” 

 

“Kill her.” 

 

“LOOK OUT!” 

 

Then she was grabbed by someone and tossed to the side, she had thought she died. When she opened her eyes she saw a human with really short hair and black eyes looking back at her. 

 

“You okay miss?” 

 

_ Keelah he looks so handsome, dammit girl he saved your life stop being a teenager with a crush. Stupid girl  _

 

“Y-yes I’m fine. Thank you huh?”

 

“Oh shit.” He said letting go of her “sorry about that my name is Kyle, this is Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy.” 

 

He got up and helped her up as well “You guys okay?” 

 

“Yeah I’m fine, you okay miss?” 

 

“Yes no suit ruptures, thanks to you Kyle.” 

 

_ Man she’s really cute and those hips mmm, ah don’t be a pervert Kyle. You saved her let her have some space. _

 

“We need to get you safe so we can look at that info you have on Saren.” John said. 

 

“I agree.” Kyle said. 

 

“Thank you Commander and Kyle.” 

 

They got back to Udina but he was in a sour mood, he bitched about shooting in the wards and other shit and then Kyle had enough. 

 

“If you would shut your goddamn mouth for a minute and listen with those things we call ears then we will tell what the hell happened, she has info on Saren that could expose him for being evil.” 

 

“Watch your tone captain.” 

 

“I would if I respected you.” Kyle said. 

 

“So who are you miss?” Anderson said. 

 

“My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, I was on my Pilgrimage when I found this Geth alone. I stole the data core and came here.” 

 

“Can we hear it Tali?” Kyle asked. 

 

She played it and it had Saren’s voice a little later they heard another voice, then Udnia and Anderson went to the council again to tell them what had happened. 

 

“So what now?” Wrex asked. 

 

“You two can head to the Normandy and get settled, Tali and Kyle stick around for a bit.” 

 

“Oh Shepard I got something for you, a Turian general in Chora’s Den gave me a data pad on a Elcor in the human embassy.” Kyle said handing it to him. 

 

“Well that take care of that task was going to go there after this, you saved me a trip Kyle.” 

 

“Ah it’s nothing Shepard, he looked down and we talked a bit.” 

 

“Well I’m going to give the Elcor this and go talk to Sha’ira, you two can do what you want until I ping you.” 

 

“Got it boss.” Kyle said. 

 

They all left and it was Kyle and Tali “I haven’t really introduced myself properly, my name is captain Kyle D Storm but you can call me Kyle.” 

 

“I thank you for saving me Kyle.” 

 

“Think nothing of it Tali’Zorah.” 

 

She giggled “Please call me Tali, it’s the least I can do for my hero.” 

 

“Hero? Okay I guess, so what’s a pilgrimage?” Kyle asked. 

 

“Where we go and become adults in my people’s eyes, we do this so we can get our adult armor and go to different ships in the Migrant Fleet.” 

 

“Migrant Fleet? What’s that?” 

 

“It’s our home to seventeen million Quarians.” 

 

“And your all cramped into a ship huh?” Kyle asked. 

 

“Yes we are.”

 

“If I may ask, what is with the suit?” 

 

“Our immune system is weak and we have to wear these suits so we don’t die, one rupture or expose to the outside and we die.” 

 

“God that sounds rough, sorry to hear that Tali.” Kyle said. 

 

“We are use to it for a long time.” 

 

“Wanna walk around and talk?” 

 

“I would like that.” 

 

They walked around and Tali told Kyle more about her people and he talked about how he was from a different place and talked about how he was a in a war with an alien race and how he ended up here. 

 

“That’s terrible so you have no way to get home?” 

 

“Nope none so far.” 

 

“I’m sorry Kyle.” 

 

“It’s fine Tali, besides all I care right now is that I’m alive and so is my team.” Kyle said. 

 

“What will you do in the meantime?” 

 

“Help Shepard and his goal and figure out the rest later once we are done, who knows maybe a special girl will come my way.” 

 

_ Really Kyle? God you sound so desperate for her, moron. _

 

“Oh and what kind of girl would it be?” 

 

_ Is she? No, there’s no way she’s flirting with me?  _

 

“Don’t know yet. So what do you look like under that suit if I may ask?” 

 

“That is personal Kyle.” She said crossing her arms

 

_ Alright don’t ask that question  _ __ __

 

“Sorry I don’t know the questions to ask and the ones to not ask.” 

 

“It’s okay you are not from this place so I will let it slide.” 

 

“Thanks Tali.” 

 

Then his omni-tool pinged “Well looks like Shepard is done, let’s go to the chambers.” 

 

They made there way to the chambers and they heard the data again and the council couldn’t ignore it this time so they made Shepard a spectre which was cool for Kyle and they also made Kyle one as well which was surprising as well since he was a nobody and they had no records of him and his accomplishments. 

 

“Congrats Shepard you did it.” Anderson said. 

 

“Thanks Anderson, Kyle you did good today as well.” 

 

“I guess but who put me in as a candidate?”

 

“I did.” Anderson said “You have a great help to Shepard and me, finding Harkin and all that.” 

 

“All I did was save doctor Michel and that’s it sir.” Kyle said. 

 

“Anderson, call me Anderson.” 

 

“Still it’s nothing to write home about Anderson.” 

 

“Take it Kyle, Anderson won’t stop until you do.” 

 

“Alright I wear this title with pride I guess.” Kyle said. 

 

“We need to get you a ship and supplies and a crew, Anderson come with me for a moment.” 

 

They left and it was just them but Anderson said head to the regs office in C-Sec so that’s what they did. They got some gear down there and headed to the Normandy, Anderson was there. 

 

“I’m giving you the Normandy Shepard, use it. You know the crew and they trust you.” 

 

“I feel like I’m robbing you Anderson.” 

 

“I know but they need me here.” 

 

“No they don’t Anderson, they want you here so you can’t kill Saren or something since you two have history.” Kyle said. 

 

“It’s political then.” 

 

“It’s always political John but we will take it and use her well Anderson.” 

 

“Good also you are Shepard’s XO when you are on the ground since you two have the most combat experience in the Alliance.” 

 

“So I’m in the Alliance?” Kyle asked. 

 

“I asked Admiral Hackett and he said yes, so congrats captain you are now part of the Alliance.” 

 

“Huh thanks I guess.” 

 

“Good luck you two.” Anderson said then he walked away. 

 

“So how does it feel to be Alliance?” 

 

“Uhh cool I guess.” 

 

SSV Normandy

 

They headed in and got situated Tali went down to engineering while Garrus was working on the Mako while Wrex was leaning on a wall, once they took off Shepard gave them a hardy speech about finding Saren and stopping him and that the whole galaxy was on their shoulders. 

 

“Oh yeah no pressure, it’s not like millions of people are depending on us to stop a lunatic that could end all life as we know it, no it’s fine.” Kyle said sarcastically. 

 

“You okay there?” 

 

Kyle looked back and saw Kaidan standing there looking at him confused and worried a bit “Oh yeah just talking to myself Lieutenant ignore me.” 

 

“So you are the new XO on the ground when Shepard goes down?” 

 

“Y-yeah I am.”  _ he has a problem with me being in the Alliance and being a spectre.  _ “So Lt, let’s stop beating around the bush and tell me why you are here.” 

 

“What do you mean captain?”

 

“No no no, don’t play stupid Lt. I asked you a question now spill it, you are mad that I am a council spectre and I’m in the Alliance. You found me a day ago and already I am in the Alliance and didn’t have to lift a finger or do a push up, well guess what Lt. I have fought a long time 24 years to be exact so if you have a problem go complain tand Shepard, then if not then you are dismissed.” Kyle said. 

 

Kaidan huffed and walked off, “well I guess I made an enemy on this ship, great.”

 

“You okay Kyle?” 

 

He turned to see John standing there “Yeah just had a ‘chat’ with your Lt.” 

 

“Chat huh? What kind of chat?” 

 

“Since being in the Alliance for 4 minutes and a spectre like you and so many others, he got mad at t since I didn’t have to work as hard as you guys.” 

 

“He’s something else, I known him for a little while now a good man when it comes to it but I have never seen him like this.” John said. 

 

“Well whatever it is, it needs to stop. I’m not going to tell you how to control your men but if it’s going to be like this then something will happen to him.” 

 

“I will talk to him, so settled in?” 

 

“Yeah I am, trying to find a place to sleep. Haven’t gotten that figured out but I will find a way.” Kyle said. 

 

“Well of you need help let me know, I’m going to talk to Kaidan.” John said. 

 

“And I’m going to talk to Tali.” 

 

“Ever since you saved her, you gotten real chummy with her.” 

 

“Your point? Okay maybe I have a little crush on her, she’s different.” 

 

“I’m not saying I’m against it Kyle, you do you and I’ll do me.” John said. 

 

“I’m so going to get court martial aren’t I?” 

 

“No these no rule about dating people that are not Alliance but there is one about dating officers and enlisted.” 

 

“Ah I see, Well I will see if Tali or Adams needs anything.” Kyle said walking off. 

 

He left and headed down to engineering to see Tali, “Hey Adams how is everything?” 

 

“Where did you find her Captain?” 

 

“Is something wrong?” 

 

_ Please don’t throw her off the ship, please don’t.  _

 

“No in fact she is doing a better job than the guys knowing what they are doing, she’s better than me.” Adams said. 

 

“Oh thank god I thought you were going to get rid of her.” 

 

“Why would I? She’s doing a hell of a job the core has been doing better than it was before she got here.” 

 

“Good, I will let Shepard know and Joker as well.” Kyle said. 

 

“Good, how are you handling this Captain?” 

 

“Been in the Alliance for like 30 minutes so okay I guess.” 

 

“Really how if I may ask?” 

 

“24 years of combat experience fighting, I don’t really know Adams. All I know is Anderson told me he put a request for me to be an Alliance soldier and Hackett said yes and I’m the Second Human Spectre next to Shepard plus Shepard put me as second as his ground team so I will be leading team 2 when going into battle.” Kyle said. 

 

“Wow congrats captain.” 

 

“Please call me Kyle, no need for the formalities. I hate the formality crap.” 

 

“If you say so Kyle.” 

 

He went over to Tali and tapped her shoulder, she turned and nearly clawed him “Whoa whoa whoa, gosh Tali if I knew you were claw me I would said your name, I thought you knew I was behind you.” 

 

“Kyle!? Keelah you scared me.” She said lowering her hand. 

 

“Sorry, how are you doing?” 

 

“This ship is amazing Kyle, plus the engineer crew has been nice to me.” 

 

“Good, that’s good. Hey if you have any problems let me know okay?” 

 

“I will Kyle. So what did you want from me?” She asked. 

 

“Was just seeing if you were fine or not that’s all.” 

 

“I am fine thank you for checking on me.” 

 

“My pleasure Tali, hey I need to put a team together when we are on the ground do and I’m sure Shepard will do the same but if doesn’t need you. Do you want to be on my team?” 

 

“I-I would love to Kyle.” 

 

He smiled from ear to ear “Good Tali I will run it by Shepard when he has time.” 

 

“Sounds good.” She said. 

 

“I will let you go back to work, see ya Tali.” 

 

“See you later.” 

 

He went back up to the second deck to see Shepard working on something “Hey John got a minute?” 

 

“Yeah what’s up?”

 

“How are we doing teams? I asked Tali to be on mine but I’m sure you will need her too for some missions.” 

 

“Yeah I was just going to ping you about that, I was thinking we take who we need for the mission.” John said. 

 

“So who is getting who?” 

 

“Well I will need Kaidan, Ashley. You need Wrex for biotics, Garrus for sniping and Tali for her hacking abilities.” 

 

“Yeah I do need a sniper I’m not good at it and it’s nice to know he will have my back plus I like Wrex hell of a dinosaur man.” 

 

“And Tali?” 

 

“Cute.” Kyle said blushing a bit. 

 

“Dude you are crushing hard.” 

 

“I know and it’s bad.” 

 

“It’s cool to have a crush Kyle like I said I’m okay with it.” 

 

“I know but I need to know if she’s okay with it.” Kyle said. 

 

“Then ask her.” 

 

“John I only met her like a day ago.” 

 

“Yeah true, hey I know what you need.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Everything you need on her people, I can get that for you and other things as well.” 

 

“Thanks, I need all the info on these species if you don’t mind.” Kyle said. 

 

“Anytime Kyle.” 

 

“So where to?” 

 

“To get Doctor Liara T'Soni.” 

 

“Alrighty then.” Kyle said.


	3. Dr'Tsoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle's first mission begins with the Normandy crew

**Dr T’Soni**

 

Therum, Knossos, Kyle 

 

The mission was to get Doctor Liara T’Soni and get her out, it sounded easy at first but later on and to Shepard’s driving made Kyle want to puke his brains out. Plus the lava planet made it worse, one they stopped Kyle limped out and fell to his knees and heaved deeply, while Ashley threw up her lunch. 

 

“Ah come on guys it wasn’t so bad.” 

 

“John, going to be honest here man. I have driven warthogs better than you while being shelled and I did fine but you.” He pointed “You need to learn how to drive, next time I’m driving the Mako so we all don’t die.” 

 

“I second that.” Ashley said done puking. 

 

“Ah you guys are babies.” Wrex said. 

 

“Thank you Wrex.” 

 

“But I have to agree with Kyle.” 

 

John crossed his arms and huffed “Your no fun guys.” 

 

They made it near the facility and then a Geth Colossal landed in front of them and some other Geth. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?” 

 

_ “It’s a Geth Amature, be careful Kyle.”  _

 

“Thanks Tali, John how do we kill that thing?” 

 

“I need you and Ash to fight it while Wrex and I deal with the small targets” John said. 

 

“Yeah no prob.” 

 

Ashley went lose with her overload while Kyle fired as well taking out the shields on the thing then Kyle letting loose with a few grenades and taking it out. 

 

“It’s down!” Ashley yelled. 

 

“Great now let's kill the other poor robots.” 

 

Once they cleared it out they headed in and killed some more Geth, they found Liara stuck in a bubble of some sort. 

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“Liara T’Soni?” 

 

“Yes that’s me.” 

 

“We have information your mother Matriarch Benezia is working with Saren.” John said. 

 

“That’s impossible, I haven’t spoken to my mother in years.” 

 

“Well she is and with the way you said that you aren’t with her.” Kyle said. “So the biggest challenge is how in the hell do we get you out?” 

 

“I hit something that I wasn’t supposed to and I got stuck.” 

 

“We will get you out, come on let’s find a way to get her out of this thing.” Kyle said. 

 

They headed off to find a way to get her out, after clearing out some Geth out of the area they found a laser drill. After hitting a few buttons they got the drill to come online and it fired making a hole under Liara’s location, they moved in and Shepard hit the elevator and headed up. 

 

“How did you get up here?” 

 

“Superior firepower.” John said. 

 

Kyle snorted at that statement then John hit a button and Kyle ran over and grabbed her as she fell “Shepard, really? No warning?” 

 

“Ah shit sorry.” 

 

“I thank you soldier.” 

 

Kyle put her down gently “You are welcome, so Shepard how did you get her out?” 

 

“It was simple, how could you not tell?” 

 

Then the ground began to shake “Of course it does.” Kyle said. 

 

They got back in the elevator and headed up, once they did they were met with a Korgan and some Geth “Thanks for my prize, now hand her over.” 

 

“Sorry pal but I’m not giving her away.” 

 

“Then we fight then.” 

 

_ “Great we’re gonna die in a fucking volcano, well I love you Tali.”  _ Kyle thought. 

 

“Are you crazy we are in a volcano and this place is going to collapse.” 

 

“Makes it more fun to fight in.” 

 

“Of course you are.” 

 

Then the gunfight started the Korgan ran forward towards Kyle who dodged him and fired on him, and Wrex fired as well killing the Korgan and the others killing the Geth. 

 

“Joker I need an evac on the double.” 

 

_ “Copy commander on the way.”  _

 

“I’m going to kill him if I get out of here.” 

 

Kyle smirked at that “Funny Wrex I was thinking the same thing.” 

 

Then the cave shaked more and they ran towards the exit “GO GO GO!” John yelled. 

 

They all ran towards the cargo hold while Ashley got the Mako and got it in and they took off into the atmosphere. He took off his helmet and put it on Ashley’s bench and took off his chest piece, and it fell to the ground. He took off his arms and forearms armor, he looked down at his shirt which was a green cotton tank top which was covered in sweat. He fan himself with his shirt trying to get some air in his chest, he looked over and saw Ashley staring. 

 

“You like what you see Gunny?” 

 

“I uh, shit sorry.” She said blushing. 

 

Kyle chuckled a bit “It’s fine Ash, I got a few glimpses here and there when I had time off so I’m use to it. Also you might want to clean off the drool.” 

 

“Huh?” she felt her face and her eyes widen “SHIT, how?” 

 

“Somethings never change.” Kyle chuckled. 

 

He grabbed his gear and put it away then headed to the mess to see Tali sitting there eating, he grabbed a tray and a cup of coffee and sat down “Hey mind if I sit with you?” 

 

She looked up at him “Kyle! Of course you can, please sit.” 

 

“So Tali question for you?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“How did you know what I was fighting when we were on the planet?” 

 

She stopped and looked up at him “I uh may have...hacked your helllmet.” Tali squeaked. 

 

“You did, when?” 

 

“A few days ago when you left your helmet out and I looked at it and hacked into your programs inside your helmet.” 

 

“Ah so you hacked my camera?” 

 

“Y-yes, to see what you see when you fight Geth. since you don’t know what kind of Geth they are I can help you.” She said. 

 

“Thank you Tali, you have no idea what this means to me.” 

 

“You saved me from the those assassinas it’s the least I can do. Also what kind of helmet is it? I have never seen those kinds before or your armor.” 

 

“My helmet is a different, it can have a hud so I can see what is going on the battlefield and it has a NV mode and I can show my face when I want to.” 

 

“NV?” 

 

“Night Vision, is what is stands for.” Kyle said. 

 

“So what is your armor made of?” 

 

“Bunch of minerals that are in it, plus I have ballistic protection, some temperature control in it when I fall from atmo in a drop pod.” 

 

“I see so it’s different from ours armor then.” 

 

“Yeah we have it to fight against plasma instead of whatever you guys have.” Kyle said taking a bite. 

 

“Plasma?” 

 

“Never mind, hey can you do the same to me when you go down there so I can see what you see and use the comms when needed?” 

 

“Sure I can do that.” 

 

“Thanks Tali.” Kyle said. 

 

“Hey we need to have a meeting.” John said walking in. 

 

“Yeah let me finish up, give me two minutes.” 

 

“That’s fine, also were heading to the citadel to restock and give Liara some gear since she lost all of her stuff when the site went under.” 

 

“Sounds good, hey how can I check my credits?” 

 

“Omni-tool, says on the bottom.” 

 

Kyle opened it up and looked it “Huh 23,000 in my account.” 

 

“Good start Kyle, can buy yourself something nice.” 

 

“Yeah I can, hmm.” 

 

_ I could get Tali something nice, she did help me when we were facing that giant death bot of doom.  _

 

“You okay?” Tali asked looking near him. 

 

“Hmm oh just thinking about something.” He said. 

 

They got into the briefing room and went over what went down, Liara was telling them about the Reapers and how she was studying them. Ashley complained about not trusting her but no one really cared and Liara wanted to go into Shepard’s mind to see what the beacon had shown him, he said yes after a minute of silence she had no idea what they meant. Then John and Kyle had a meeting with the council which both of them hung up due to the Turian councilor being a total dick. 

 

“Remind me again how that guy is on the council?” 

 

“No idea, he got lucky is all. Garrus might know.” 

 

“Well his councilor is a dick and ours is just an asshole who I really want to hit.” 

 

“I don’t blame you on that one Kyle, so why did you ask me on the whole credits thing?” John asked. 

 

“Wanted to get Tali something nice since she helped me figure out what the giant Amature was. Also she hacked my helmet to see what I saw, didn’t know she did that, I’m not mad just surprised she did and she contacted me on a private channel.” 

 

“She did that? She seems shy and all.” 

 

“I know she does but I think I’m opening her up to me.” Kyle said. 

 

“Have you talked to Garrus and Wrex yet?” 

 

“No not yet but I’m sure you did.” 

 

“Yeah I did, Garrus is a good guy. Wrex is something else, a good guy but he would eat you.” 

 

“Well yeah he’s a dino man.” Kyle said. 

 

John chuckled at that “Yeah they are like dinosaurs.” 

 

“See! Even you agree. Well time to talk to Wrex and Garrus, see you John.” 

 

“Yeah you too, hey want me to ask Tali what she likes?” John asked. 

 

“If you don’t mind and message me when you get something.” 

 

“Will do.”


	4. A gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle goes and gets Tali and Garrus something as well

**A gift**

 

Citadel, Kyle 

 

“So she doesn’t care what I give her but John did say her omni-tool was Quarian and they are built to last but it’s a really old model.” 

 

He was in the elevator heading down to the wards to get some gear for him and Tali, plus something for Garrus if he had the cash. He talked to Wrex and Garrus and liked them reminded him of his team back in his universe Burns and Scott, Scott was a hard ass when he first joined Reaper squad back on Harvest but he later came to respect Kyle in the later months. As for Burns he was the wiseass and a smartass at that, he loved to crack jokes and sometimes so did Garrus from time to time.

 

“How can I help you?” 

 

“Looking for something?” A Salarian asked.

 

“Yeah looking for a new Omni-tool and a new sniper rifle, what do you have?” 

 

He bought out a omni-tool “Here you go and a few sniper I have on sale for you.” 

 

“How much for the omni-tool?” 

 

“2,000 creds for it.” 

 

“Deal, give me two.” Kyle said taking it and tossing him a chit “How much for the snipers, I need one that can hit hard.” 

 

“I think I got something for you.” 

 

He got out a mantis sniper and handed it to Kyle “Top notch sniper rifle, deadly in the right hands.” 

 

“Price?”

 

“10,000.” 

 

He threw another chit to him and took the gun “Keep the change that’s on that one.” 

 

“Thanks, enjoy.” 

 

He walked back to the Normandy while John took Ashley and Wrex doing random tasks for some people on the citadel, Kyle got back to the Normandy and went to find Garrus and Tali. Of course he found Garrus in the cargo hold working on the Mako, he was in the turret with his feet out of the top. 

 

“Garrus?” 

 

Kyle heard a cling and what sounded like a Turian curse “Y-yeah Kyle?” 

 

“You okay man?” 

 

“Yeah, you just scared me is all, so what do you need?” 

 

“Got you a little something.” Kyle said. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Something you may like.” 

 

He came out of the Mako and Kyle handed him the sniper box, he opened it up and was taken back by it “T-thanks Kyle, I’m surprised by this gift.” 

 

“Figured you needed a new sniper plus it was the least I could do.” 

 

“I got you something as well Kyle.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

He walked over to his area of the ship and grabbed out a box and handed it to Kyle “Avenger rifle that Williams has, figure you needed a new rifle instead of that crappy one.” 

 

“Garrus you didn’t have to man.” Kyle said then he half hugged him “thanks.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“It’s a half hug Garrus, we do it. Well I do not sure about anyone else. Anyways thanks for the gun Garrus, if you excuse me I have something for my Quarian friend.”

 

“You mean girlfriend right?” 

 

“Oh sure you know what that is but you have no clue what a half hug is.” Kyle said throwing his arms in the air and back down. 

 

“So you like her huh?” 

 

“Yeah since we saved her from those guys, I guess.” 

 

“So different universe and you have the hots for an alien.” Garrus smirked. 

 

“Yeah ha ha ha, laugh at the freak. And so what if I do, she’s different than what I’m use to.” 

 

“And that is?” 

 

“People with poles up their asses Garrus like you but you have a major one shoved up yours. Plus now I can think about falling for a girl instead of taking care of six other people and not worry about losing my whole race due to some asshole aliens that want to kills us with fucking space hula hoops and no offense on the alien part.” Kyle said. 

 

“Eh true I do, so have you told her yet? Also none taken.”  

 

“Hell no, god I sound like a teenager with a fucking crush in high school again.” Kyle said sliding down the side of the Mako and rubbed his face “I’m fucking 39 years old, I shouldn’t have a problem with this but I do. Garrus what the hell is wrong with me?” 

 

Garrus bent down next to Kyle and rubbed his back “Nothing, I see a guy who is madly in love with a cute girl who has hips for days.” 

 

Kyle laughed “Yeah she does, and when her eyes squint when she smiles or when she’s nervous she rubs her wrists.” 

 

“You are head over heels about her.” 

 

“Is it that obvious?” Kyle asked sarcastically. 

 

“Good old human sarcasm, look do you want me to ask her if she likes you?” 

 

“I already asked John for help on getting her a gift since I had twenty three thousand creds on me.” 

 

“What did you get her?” Garrus asked. 

 

“A new omni-tool model, since her’s is three hundred years old and I’m sure outdated like hell.” Kyle said holding it up to Garrus “I got two so we matched, stupid I know but eh.” 

 

“Wow this isn’t supposed to be out for a few more weeks Kyle, how did you manage to get this?” 

 

“Spectre status, which is a great perk in some ways.” 

 

“She will love it Kyle, I know it. She spends all her time on her omni-tool anyways, she will love it trust me.” 

 

“Your right Garrus.” Kyle said getting up “Thanks for listen to me mope, your a hell of a friend maybe like a fourth brother.” 

 

“Fourth? You have three brothers?” 

 

“Hmm oh yeah! Tali showed me how to get my pictures on here, come here.” 

 

Kyle brought up a photo of him and his three brother side by side, one in a military outfit and the other three in regular clothing. “This was taken before my brother Travis left for basic, he went into the UNSC Army like my dad did.” 

 

“Wow that place in the background is pretty.” 

 

“New Alexandria, a crown jewel on Reach also my hometown before it was glassed.” 

 

“Sorry to bring that up.” 

 

“It’s fine, it’s been a few months since it was glassed. And now I can make new memories with you guys, I have been taking pictures of course.” 

 

Kyle showed him pictures of Joker flying the ship, Garrus cleaning his guns, Wrex looking amused by Kyle taking a picture, Ashley reading a poem, Chakwas chewing out Shepard, John taking a bite out of a sandwich, Liara smiling brightly, and lastly Tali working hard on her terminal with Adams in the back looking at his data pad but knowing Kyle was there taking the picture and smirking. 

 

“Wow these are nice.” 

 

“I want to do one of all of us in the Normandy together, like how my squad is.” 

 

He showed him a picture of his team, Kyle being in the middle while a Japanese guy and a redhead were next to him one each side while next to the Japanese guy was a Lt and crouching in front of them were three other guys. All of them smiling while one of them flipped off the camera. 

 

“A brotherhood I see.” 

 

“Those guys next to my cousin Sai, the Japanese guy and the three guys crouching have been together since the beginning of the war.” 

 

“And when was that?” 

 

“2525.” Kyle said. “Well should go see Tali and let you get back to work, later Garrus.” 

 

“Later and hey she will love it trust me.” 

 

Kyle smiled and walked to the engineering room he saw Tali in her usual spot but it was just her there in the room.  _ Perfect, I can do this with her alone.  _

 

“Hey Tali got a minute?” 

 

“What’s up?” She said turning towards him.

 

“I wanted to give you something.” 

 

He pulled out the omni-tool and handed it to her “Ta da a brand new omni-tool, just for you.” 

 

“Kyle, I-I can’t accept this. Keelah this must have cost you a fortune.” 

 

“Only two thousand a piece but it was worth it, I wanted to thank you for helping me since I helped you. Do you like it?” 

 

“Like it? I love it.” She said taking off her old one and putting the new one on her wrist. “So where is the other one?” 

 

“I’m wearing it, see we match.” He said showing her. 

 

“So we do.” She giggled. “Is that way Shepard asked me if I needed anything?” 

 

“Yeah I asked him to help me out, I wanted to get you something you use everyday. Plus you use that Quarian one all the time so John told me to get you a new omni-tool.” 

 

“I appreciate that Kyle, you didn’t have to do this.” 

 

“Oh but I did Tali, you are part of the crew and we take care of our crew.” 

 

She walked over and hugged him, he smiled and hugged her back “Sorry am I interrupting something?” 

 

They looked over to see Adams smiling at them “Ah no, not at all Adams. I was just about to leave and now I’m babbling like an idiot." Kyle said. 

 

Then he left Tali and Adams standing there “So what happened Tali?” 

 

“He gave me a new omni-tool.” 

 

“That was thoughtful of him.” Adams said  _ He is in love with her and so is she but does she know it?  _

 

“Y-yes it is.” 


	5. Going on inside

**Going on inside**

 

It had been a few days since the left the citadel and headed towards Feros, a colony that was under siege by the Geth and it was up to John and Kyle to figure why they were there and stop it before anymore people died in the process. As them two were figuring out what teams to bring with them, Karin was looking at Kyle’s tests again. 

 

“Commander may I speak to you and the Captain for a moment.” She said on her omni-tool. 

 

They both walked in John wearing casual clothing and Kyle had on his tank top and Alliance pants with biker boots, since going to the citadel Kyle had bought a few clothes and some accetal items he needed. 

 

“What’s going on Kairn?” John asked. 

 

“Kyle are you aware that you have multiple species in your DNA?” 

 

“Yeah I was, the facility I talked about was under ONI control making kids into super soldiers. We were genetically altered to have Forerunner, Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Mgalekgolo, T’vaoan, the flood and that’s it. Why something wrong?” 

 

“What was all that you said?” John asked “All of those names made no sense to me.” 

 

“Covenant different species are.” 

 

“Yes I found those in your DNA but I also found this.” 

 

She gave them a data pad “This is a normal human’s DNA right, nothing wrong and no mutations or anything at all.” She said then handing them a different one “This is Kyle’s DNA, all the mutations and Nanobots that reside in him. This is what’s weird, I found traces of our species in there.” 

 

“Meaning?” Kyle asked. 

 

“Krogan, Turian, Asari, Quarian, Salarian, and others as well. Seems someone but both of our species into Kyle here.” Kairn said looking over to Kyle who gave her the data pad back. 

 

“So your saying someone went to your universe, took DNA of all the species here and then came back to my universe and put this shit in me?” 

 

“Yes that is correct.” 

 

“Seems like ONI is still fucking me over even though I am not a spartan anymore.” 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Yeah just more shit to swallow, hey did it tell you that this DNA stuff from your universe create memory loss?” 

 

“No it doesn’t do you have that?” 

 

“No, well not anymore. My good friend Dr Strike helped make a pill that would stop that once and for all, he helped me escape and he’s R&D as well made my weapon in my locker. Made a real good protype then made the final product for all UNSC soldiers on Reach and I’m the only one who still uses it.” Kyle said smiling then he looked at John and Karin and cleared his throat “Sorry sometimes I get caught up in the past and remember the good times.” 

 

“Man that was like a…” 

 

“Salarian.” Karin finished. 

 

“Y-yeah, wonder what other tricks you can do Kyle?” 

 

“Hell if I know, all I know is that I’m part Quarian and I’m okay with that.” 

 

John chuckled and so did Karin which Kyle looked down “So you know as well Karin?” 

 

“That you are madly in love with our little Quarian friend, yes I know the whole ship knows I’m sure of it.” 

 

“Apparently not her though but I think you are working on it Kyle.” 

 

“Kill me already.” Kyle groaned and walked out. 

 

“He took it very well for someone who is not from here.” 

 

“Yeah so he really all that?” 

 

“Test didn’t lie I went and looked three times.” Kairn said. 

 

“Wonder what else they put into his body?” 

 

“Who knows. That poor boy, they took his childhood way when he was six and then escaped when he was twelve.” 

 

“I hate them already.” 

 

“And so does he, I’m sure of it. If anything he should be dead or worse but somehow he’s alive and kicking.”    

 

“Well time to figure out how to deal with Feros, later doctor.” 

 

“Good bye commander.” Kairn said sitting down and looking at Kyle’ DNA again. 

 

As for Kyle he was cleaning his armor and helmet making and making sure his MA37 rifle and MG6 pistol were nice and cleaned as well, he looked at the back and pulled an AI chip out of it. Of course he didn’t have an AI in his helmet due to him not being in the Spartan program and for shooting his way out of the place, still it would have been nice to have one in his mind to talk to and to to have valuable intel when shit hit the fan. Which was another thing, the ship didn’t have a AI on board what Shepard called it a VI. He asked why they didn’t have an AI on board and John said no human trusts AI because it would kill them. 

 

“Mine don’t kill the crew John they help us fight the enemy and we have them in our helmets so we can fight even better. Sure you can do something with a rifle but when the shit gets worse an AI can help you John, and no I don’t have one in my helmet so don’t throw a fit.” 

 

“Good if you did Tali would be pissed and everyone in the citadel would shoot you.” 

 

“She doesn’t like AI?” 

 

“What do you think the Geth are?” 

 

“Ah shit.” Kyle sighed. 

 

“You really are a strange one.” 

 

“Yeah I am.” 

 

He just smirked and put the chip back inside his helmet and put his gear away, and waited till they got to Feros. 


	6. Big Plants

**Big plants**

 

Feros, Kyle 

 

It had been a pain in the ass for John and Kyle, Kyle was down in the sewers cleaning out the Geth that was down there with Tali while John was upstairs with Liara and Garrus. They had gotten the water on and killed a Alpha Varen that was being a pain, they also found batteries to keep colony going for a while and turned on the water again. They were going to take out a Geth transponder that was sending more Geth there way, Kyle was up front and Tali right behind him. 

 

“We close Tali?” 

 

“Should be up ahead.” 

 

“And Geth to guard the damn thing, hope John and them are doing well.” 

 

As they got closer they found the beacon and some Geth, Kyle threw a grenade and Tali used a AI hacking to get one of the to fight for them. They cleared it out and Tali turned it off, but Kyle heard something move and looked behind him to see a Geth soldier pointing it’s gun to Tali’s back. 

 

“NOOO!” 

 

Kyle ran and the Geth fired, he closed his eyes and felt a pain in his side then a shotgun blast go off. He opened his eyes and saw Tali running over to him. “Keelah stay with me Kyle.” She said taking off his chest piece and putting some med-gel on his side. 

 

“Ah shit that stings.” 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

“Don’t be, just stings like hell and also Tali my body can heal itself. I’m just going to be winded is all.” 

 

“I don’t care, you are hurt thanks to me.” She said rubbing it on. 

 

_ “Kyle you there?”  _

 

“Y-yeah I am go ahead John.” Kyle said grunting in pain.  

 

_ “You okay? Need help?”  _

 

“Na just got shot is all, scraped my side. Tali is helping me, what’s up?” 

 

_ “Area is secure, going to the ex-gen building that they have. Meet us up at the garage area.”  _

 

“Will do, see you in a few.” 

 

He got up but winced in pain a bit but carried on, they got back to the colony had told the people that everything. They gave some credits and med-gel and went to go see Shepard, they got down to the garage and saw Garrus and John argring. 

 

“Come on Garrus, it’ll be fine.” 

 

“No, no way Shepard I’d rather have Kyle drive the Mako.” 

 

“Come on, it’s fine.” 

 

“Are we really fighting over who’s driving, it’s clear it should be Tali. Give her a shot at it.” Kyle said. 

 

“I guess that’s okay.” John said. 

 

“Are you sure Kyle? I haven’t driven any vehicles before.” 

 

“Yeah you're right, maybe next time. Alright let’s go, Tali ride shotgun, Garrus get on the gun please.” 

 

“Yeah I have a shotgun.” Tali said pointing to her back. 

 

Kyle chuckled and so did Garrus and John, Liara giggled a bit and Tali tilted her head “No Tali it means take the seat next to me, in our terms it’s called riding shotgun. I have no idea who came up with it but we just roll with it.” 

 

“Okay…” 

 

They all got in the Mako, John sitting in the back with his arms crossed and grumbling while Liara was giggling at. At first it was touch and go and a few jerks of the Mako but Kyle got it down a bit later on, he ran over a few Geth while Garrus was taking out the others. They checked some of the highway slots only to find more Geth and dead bodies, but they heard radio chatter. As they got closer to the building they heard more chatter and then they saw a ramp going down and they checked it out, apparently some of the people from the company made it out and were hunkered down there. As for the leader of the group he was jittery and asking to many questions for Kyle’s liking and John’s as well. 

 

One of the people there asked them to look for for her daughter, they said they would keep an eye out for her if they saw her. They got to the building and cleared out the front and made there way deeper into the building, as they headed into the swears a shot rang out and hit Kyle in the same side that the Geth bullet hit but it went through this time. He hopped over to the side of the wall and leaned on it grunting in pain. 

 

“Mother fucker!” 

 

Tali was behind him and went straight to work on him then they saw a girl walking towards them “Oh shit I’m sorry I thought you were a varren.” 

 

“And now you can tell, thanks bitch for shooting me.” Kyle groaned. 

 

Tali put med-gel on again while John and her talked “there all done.” She said getting up, she held her hand and he grabbed it and got up. 

 

“Again I’m sorry.” 

 

He waved her off “Forget it, you must be the lost daughter she was talking about.” 

 

“That’s me.” 

 

“Find somewhere to hide before you shoot me again.” 

 

“Was going to anyways.” She said running off. 

 

“You okay Kyle?” 

 

“Same place the Geth shot me at, so no not really.” 

 

Then Kyle heard movement behind them, he grabbed Tali’s shotgun and fired a few shots off killing some varen and the others killing the rest. He handed it back to her and rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“Sorry didn’t have time to tell you guys.” 

 

“Even I didn’t hear them and my speakers in my helmet are good.” 

 

“Part of my DNA, come on let’s get that ship out of here and go back to the Normandy.” Kyle said walking towards the door. 

 

They found a Korgan trying to get in but the VI wasn’t having it, he turned and saw them and he fired on them. Having killed him they got the info on the colony, they had been doing experiments on the colony and they were mind controlled. 

 

“No wonder he was all weird, he knew what was going on.” Liara said. 

 

“Yeah and he will be expecting us to return and face him or he thinks we’re dead.” Kyle said. 

 

“Well whatever he will talk one way or another.” 

 

They moved on killing Geth and looking at some computers that wasn’t blown to hell, Kyle and Tali looked at some. “What the hell?” 

 

“What’s up Kyle?” 

 

“There’s two names here, a group called Cerberus and...ONI.” 

 

“Cerberus and ONI working together?” Tali asked. 

 

“Who are Cerberus?” 

 

“A known terror group, little is known about these guys. So what is ONI?” John asked. 

 

“My group, Office of Naval Intelligence. The group that went into the portal I went into were Section Three, they do special forces and other dark shit. Plus they experimented on me and a ton of kids as well, these guys need to be stopped.” 

 

“I agree, after stopping Saren we will stop them.” 

 

“Thanks John it means a lot, these guys took my childhood and I want payback so no other kids have to go through the shit I did and so many others.” Kyle said with venom. 

 

He felt a touch on his shoulder and saw it was Tali’s, he put his left hand on her hand and patted it. 

 

“Now let’s get this Geth ship out of here, Tali how do we do that since you are the expert on these things.” Kyle said. 

 

“They have a claw on the building, we take that out and the ship will fall.” 

 

“Well then let’s find that claw then.” 

 

They continued to kill the surrounding Geth and found the claw, John messed with the door and finally got the door to close. It cut the claw in half and it fell to the ground then the comms came to life. 

 

_ “Normandy to Shepard, anyone there? Captain Storm do you copy? God dammit respond.” _

 

“Were here Joker, what’s up?” 

 

_ “The colonists are attacking the ship, there just banging on the door and scratching the paint.”  _  Joker said. 

 

“Copy don’t let anyone in or out of the ship.” 

 

_ “Aye aye commander.”  _

 

“Come on let’s get out of here.” 

 

They left the building and brought along the daughter, as they got closer to where they met the group. The daughter ran out and so did John and Kyle, the leader was pacing back and forth and trying to get the situation under his control. 

 

“I don’t like this John, he knows something is wrong. Should have brought Garrus to snipe this guy.” Kyle whispered. 

 

“Yeah we should have but oh well.” He whispered back.

 

“So what’s the plan?” 

 

“Guards take her away!” 

 

“Let her go you son of a bitch!” 

 

Then she ran down and Kyle groaned “Of course she does.” 

 

They went down to the camp and Kyle tapped on his comm to get Liara, Tali and Garrus to come and help. 

 

“Stay where you are!” 

 

“You knew about the things going on inside didn’t you?” Kyle asked. 

 

“They wanted to cleanse the place, you know I looked you up Shepard. It doesn’t have to end like this.” He said putting his handgun up and pointed at John. 

 

Kyle put his up and pointed his at him “Try it and you and your guards won’t have a chance to blink.” 

 

Then Tali, Garrus, and Liara came down with guns pointed at the guards “Do it you bosh'tets I dare you!” She said growling. 

 

“It doesn’t have to be like this, put the gun down and tell your guards to do the same or you will be on the ground with a bullet in your head.” 

 

“Fine.” He said doing it. 

 

“Good boy, now kick the gun over here because I don’t trust you at all.” Kyle said. 

 

He kicked it over and Kyle holstered it “So who’s trying to cleanse this place?” 

 

“Cerberus and ONI.” 

 

“Why is ONI here and what do they want?” 

 

“I don’t know, all I know is that they came here a few weeks ago seeing how we were doing on the-” Then he covered his mouth. 

 

“Subject 37, why? Why is it so special? Why does Saren want the damn thing?” Kyle said. 

 

“It can control minds.” Liz said. 

 

“Hmm I guess that’s why the colonists are acting so strange, the damn thing is in the colony.” 

 

“So how do we take out the colonists without killing them?” 

 

“We could make anti-theron grenades.” Liz said. 

 

“Like gas grenades?” 

 

“Yes like that.” 

 

“Give us some and we can save the colonists.” John said.

 

They made a few and handed some to John and Kyle, they took off and headed back to the colony. Once they got out they saw inhuman things crouched down and not moving. 

 

“Hell no, careful these things will attack.” 

 

Then they popped up and began attacking Kyle using his shotgun and killing the ones in front of him then he saw Tali get hit and go down, then something inside of him made him go berserk and it was blank for a moment. 

 

“Whoa.” Garrus said.

 

Then Kyle looked around for anymore things to pop up but none did then he hit the ground with his knees and Garrus caught him. 

 

“Whoa easy there Kyle.” He said. 

 

He looked at him and Kyle’s eyes were closed and he was limp like he just died or something “SHEPARD, GET OVER HERE NOW!” 

 

Fero, John 

 

They got to the garage door where they came out of, but they saw something and they stopped once they got out Kyle spoke up. 

 

“Hell no, careful these things attack.” 

 

And not a moment soon they all got up and started attacking Kyle who used his shotgun on the ones in front of him, then he heard a scream and more shotgun noises. Once they took out the things he heard Garrus call him over, he ran over to where he was and took off Kyle’s chest piece and put his hand on his heart and breathed out a sigh. 

 

“Thank god. He’s fine, he just needs Karin to look him over.” 

 

“Almost sounded like Wrex.” Liara said. 

 

“Yeah almost, but we need Kairn to look at him.” 

 

“Tali get him out of here, we will deal with the colonists. Stay here till I say so.” 

 

“Yes Shepard.” Tali said. 

 

Garrus handed Kyle over to Tali who then put his chest piece on him, John, Liara and Garrus moved in taking out the colonists with the gas grenades and taking the inhuman things. They headed back up to the main area of the colony where they talked to the leader of it, they took out more and had the area cleared out. John was about to say something but heard movement and saw the leader with a pistol in his hand. 

 

“It naws at you, it told me to kill you but I won’t do it.” 

 

Then he put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger and fell to the ground, John walked over to him and closed his eyes. Garrus moved the cargo container and it had stairs going down. 

 

“Joker Tali is coming back with Kyle, something happened to him and we need Karin to look at him. Tell her to get the medbay prepped and get Wrex to help.” 

 

_ “Aye aye commander.”  _

 

“Tali your clear to get Kyle to Chakwas.” 

 

Then they heard footsteps coming towards them they saw Kyle on her back with his head on her shoulder as she was piggy backing him, she ran past them and was gone. They headed down slowly into the room, as they got closer John looked up and his mouth dropped. 

 

“Goddess what is that?” 

 

“We’re gonna need bigger guns.” John said. 

 

Garrus snickered then a green Asira dropped from the it’s mouth, it told them that Saren had come and then left with the power of mind control. John looked around and saw it was supported, to kill this thing they had to take them out. 

 

“We need to take out the supports and we can kill this thing.” 

 

So that’s what they did, fighting there way to the supports and killing the Asari clones once they got the final support the plant fell. Then the real Asari came out of a pod, she explained that Liara’s mother gave her up to the plant due to the melding that they could do. He melded with her to give him the rest of the info from the beacon but really got nothing out of it, she asked to stay at the colony to make amends which John agreed to and then headed back to the Normandy to get the hell off the planet. 

 

Once they left the planet he got out of his armor and put his weapons away to see Kyle’s locker was full of his gear she was in med bay while Karin had the windows closed to give Kyle some privacy, he walked in and saw her next to Kyle with her hand in his rubbing the top of it. He walked up to her and got in front of her but she didn’t notice him at all. 

 

“Hey Tali.” He said quietly. 

 

She looked over and saw him then back to Kyle “Hello Shepard.” She said. 

 

He knew she was depressed and not her usual self, she was usually happy, cheerful, and talkative but she was none of those things right now. Right now she was saddened, depressed, like she had lost a friend or something. 

 

“Hey I know it’s bad but he is tough, this won’t keep him down. You know that right?” 

 

“I’m worried Shepard, what if he doesn’t wake up? What if he is dying and we don’t know it?” 

 

“Hey don’t think that way, he will get up and it will be like nothing happened.” John said rubbing her shoulder. 

 

“Thank you Shepard, but I won’t stop worrying until he wakes up and is moving.” 

 

John didn’t know what to do next, he half hugged her and walked to the mess hall. He sat down and sighed, he put his hands on his chin and thinking. 

 

“Are you alright commander?” 

 

He looked up and saw Liara standing there in her science outfit “Sorry Liara my mind is occupied.” 

 

She sat down and put her hand on his “It must be hard to cope with.” 

 

“You can say that, I may lose another soldier under my command.” 

 

“Another?” 

 

“I was in Akuze and lost fifty men under my command to Thresher Maws, a whole nest full of them and many others as well so fifty nine men lost under my command and it maybe sixty.” John said. 

 

“I’m sorry Shepard, I would know nothing about that but I have lost friends as well and I consider captain Storm a friend even a close friend like you are.” 

 

“Thanks Liara.” He said smiling a bit. 

 

Med bay, Kyle 

 

He woke up and the brightness blinded him, he closed his eyes again and opened them again to see he was in the med bay. He groaned and heard a voice “Ah your awake.” 

 

He looked over to see Karin walking over to him “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Head hurts like a bitch plus I’m starving like hell, how long was I out?” 

 

“Eighteen hours.” Karin said. 

 

He rubbed his head and laid down again and groaned, he heard her walk over to something and then come back “Here take this it will help ease the pain.” 

 

He took it and swallowed the pills he sat up and leaned back on the wall “What happened?” 

 

“That’s what I want to know Kyle.” 

 

He looked over to see John standing in the doorway, his face was relieved, happy, and concerned all at the sametime. He walked in and put a hand on his shoulder “You okay?” 

 

“Yeah, you didn’t ask my question though.” 

 

He explained to Kyle that he went crazy when Tali was on the ground when the inhuman thing attacked and he passed out, Kyle looked at John like he was crazy or something. 

 

“So how did that happen?” 

 

“No idea, we were going to ask you the same thing. Has this happened before?” 

 

“No not at all, except when I got pissed one time.” Kyle said “This wasn’t pissed off was it?” He asked concerned. 

 

“No we looked at your video on your camera thanks to Tali, that scream sounded Korgan. Karin here thinks since you are ½ Korgan you tapped into your Korgan side.” 

 

“So I can use my traits I got from here and use them in battle?” 

 

“We think so Kyle but without enough data and tests we don’t know.” Karin said. 

 

“So what do I need to do so we can figure this out?” 

 

“We play it by ear is what we do, go see Wrex. He may help you control that Korgan in you and possibly use it when you want to.” 

 

“So I can use the traits when I want with the proper training?” Kyle asked. 

 

“Seems so Kyle, how you handling this?” 

 

“So my question is what trait do I get from Garrus’ species?” 

 

“They have good smell.” Karin said. 

 

“I need to look at the data pads you gave me John, I need to figure this out.” 

 

“Go see Tali, she has been here since you got in here and wouldn’t leave till I chased her out.” Karin said. 

 

He got off the table but slowly and headed down to the cargo hold, he stopped when he heard a voice “Welcome back to the living buddy.” 

 

He looked over to see Garrus and walked over to him “Thanks Garrus.” 

 

Garrus sniffed the air and looked confused  _ “He smells like a Krogan, Turian, Quarian, and so many other species. Why does he? Just what is he and why haven't I noticed this before?”  _

 

Kyle knew he was thinking something “I know I have no clue Garrus, I wish I did know.” 

 

“How did you know what I was thinking?” 

 

“You sniffed the air and your face was confused.” Kyle said. 

 

“You saw me sniff the air?” 

 

“Good sight for my eyes.” 

 

“Ah.” 

 

Then Kyle felt himself hit the ground he looked up and saw Tali over him hugging him, he heard sobs from her. He put his arms around her and hugged her softly. 

 

“Shhhh it’s okay, it’s okay.”

 

“I thought I lost you Kyle, I was so scared.” 

 

“I know and I’m sorry for that, I have no idea how that happened.” Kyle said. 

 

“I’m just glad your up and walking around.”

 

“Me too Tali, can I get up now?” 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

She got off of him and helped him up “You love birds done?” 

 

“Nice Garrus, way to kill the mood man.” Kyle said biting his arm. 

 

“Ah shit that hurt.” 

 

“It’s suppose to.” He said to Garrus then turned to Tali “I need to chat with Wrex, then get some grub in me and I’m sure you do too since you spent eighteen hours with me.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Hey Wrex got a minute?” 

 

“You wanna know how you went Korgan?” He asked. 

 

“I wanna know how to tap into it so I can use it.” 

 

“Sure I can help you kid, you smell like it anyways since I first met you. Was wondering why you did, obviously you're not a Korgan but you have the blood of a Korgan.” 

 

“Yeah a bunch of tests were put on me as a kid, that’s all I’m going to say.” 

 

“Fair enough kid.” Wrex said “How did it happen the first time?” 

 

“Tali was knocked down and I went into a berzerk mood.” 

 

“More like a blood rage is what it is.” Wrex said. “Hmm, with time and training you could be a great Korgan kid.” 

 

“You think so?” 

 

“I know so.” 

 

“Well then when do we begin? So I can kill my enemies faster?” 

 

Wrex let out a hardy laugh “You got quads Kyle, I like that. We start tomorrow.” Wrex said. 

 

“Got it, now going to get some food. Later Wrex.” 

 

“Later and have fun with your bondmate.” 

 

“She’s not my bondmate!” Kyle said leaving. 

 

“So how much is in the pool?” 

 

“About 200 creds for them getting together.” Garrus said. 

 

“You smelled it to right?” 

 

“That he all those things? Yeah I did and it will interesting to see how he does this.” 

 

“Yeah it will be.” Wrex said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A return gift**

 

Engineering, Tali 

 

It had been a few days since Kyle’s blood rage, Tali was thankful that he was walking around and joking around again. He had gotten her her new Omni-tool and now was thinking what to give him as a return gift for saving her again. 

 

She asked around asking Joker, Karin, John, Ashley, and Garrus since he talked him more often besides her obviously. None of them really knew what he would like, she looked at his gear trying to get an idea. Then she looked at his kunai knife he had, it almost looked like her boot knife she had but it was really different from her’s.  

 

“Hmm that could work.” 

 

She took his knife and went to the cargo and got to work, she had extra materials to make a knife when she was out in the field, she grabbed out a blade and look at his knife and held it in her hand to get a feel for it. It felt weird to her how the hole was there and wondered why it was there, plus there was string on it as well and she was curious on that as well.   

 

“What are you doing Tali?” 

 

She jumped and looked behind her to see John looking over her shoulder “is that Kyle’s knife?”

 

“Yes it is, I wanted to give Kyle a gift like he got me.” She said holding out her arm to show him her Omni tool. 

 

“So why did you steal his knife?” 

 

“To make a Quarian one to give but it’s weird to me.” 

 

John looked at it and smiled “A kunai knife, it’s Japanese. Was used for farming but later on they were used for weapons and are a great collector item, the story this thing could tell if it could talk.” He took it and held it to the side with his first finger in the hole handle. “It’s not weird, okay for you but not for me.” 

 

“How.” 

 

“See the handle hole?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“You put your finger in there and hold it to the side.” John said. 

 

She took it and did what he said, it didn’t feel weird but a bit weird. 

 

“So I should have the handle have a hole in it so he can grip it better?” 

 

“I would, if he has this knife then he has used it a ton of times. I’m sure he would want something that is normal to him if you get me, why does it have string on it?” 

 

“I...think so yes, and for the string I have no idea.” She said. 

 

“Let me help you.”  

 

After a while she got the knife done and now had to make a holster for it, the blade was about six inches a bit longer than Kyle’s kunai. They headed up to the elevator and saw Kyle looking at his gear, rummaging around for something. 

 

“Where is it? I had in here?” 

 

“You okay?” John asked. 

 

Kyle looked over and saw John and Tali standing there, her arms were behind her back and John smiling a bit. 

 

“Y-Yeah just missing my kunai knife, have you seen it? It’s black with a red string on the handle, plus it had string on the end of it so I could pull it out quicker.” 

 

“You mean this?” John said holding it out then looked at the string “So that’s what the string was for.” 

 

“Yeah where did you find it?” 

 

“Tali can explain that.” 

 

“I uh took it.” She fidgeted. 

 

“Why?” Kyle asked confused. 

 

“I wanted to give you a gift and I went through your gear, I know I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry for that. I took it and made this.” 

 

She held out her knife and Kyle looked at it “You made this?” 

 

“With my help, she didn’t know how to hold your kunai knife so I helped out.” 

 

He took from her hands and held like his kunai, it was light but a bit longer. He flipped it around in his hand playing around getting a feel for it, once he was done he had it pointing it to the ground so he wouldn’t stab anyone. 

 

“I love it Tali, is it a boot knife? Like the one on your right foot?” 

 

“Yes it is but I need to make a holster for it.” 

 

Kyle put the knife in his locker and gave Tali a hug “Thanks for the knife Tali.” 

 

“Your welcome Kyle, it’s a thanks for saving me.” 

 

“Please I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Kyle said. 

 

They looked at each other and there faces were inches apart then heard something fall and they looked to see Kaidan messing with something. 

 

“Sorry dropped my boot polisher.” 

 

They looked at each other and took a step back, “Sorry.” 

 

“No I’m sorry.” Tali said “Well I’m going to make that holster, I may need you so I can get some measurements.” 

 

“Y-Yeah sounds good, I’m going to get my weapons cleaned up and get ready for the next mission.” 

 

Then the separated John looked over to Kaidan and frowned “What?” 

 

“Really man?” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Corporate shit**

 

Noveria, Kyle 

 

It had been a week or so since they helped Tali, Wrex, and Garrus. For Tali they had to take out four outposts and then hit the main base which Kyle and Tali did that, it was a nice time for them on all five planets. They found Geth data and Tali wanted to make a copy and send it to the fleet, Kyle being second in command had no problems but wanted to run it by John. As for Garrus, they stopped a mad doctor making body parts into people. They planned on arresting him but the bastard decided to point a gun and Kyle shot him, after that they went hunting for Wrex’s families armor that was stolen. They found it and Wrex was thankful and considered them family than his own which was his dead dad and his brother which he didn’t really talk about.    

 

Flashback

 

“Of course Kyle, why you think I was going to say no?” 

 

“Not at all, I’m still new and all and wanted to run it by you and not do it behind your back. Then you getting mad at me for doing it and we having an argument over it, I didn’t want to step on any toes.” 

 

“Kyle I trust you to make the right choice, you have my authority to do things when I’m not around.” John said patting Kyle’s shoulder. 

 

“Okay I will tell Tali that she can make a copy and send it to the fleet.” 

 

“How is she? Heard there was a bit of a problem.” 

 

“I flipped the Mako and got EMPd by a Amature Geth, and of course we were in scrambler range so no way to talk to you guys. So we had to walk out of there.” Kyle said. 

 

“Is my baby okay?” 

 

“Ah yeah thanks John for caring for your XO man and your best engineer.” Kyle said sarcastically. 

 

“I’m just screwing with you Kyle, I care for all of you.” 

 

“Yeah me too, well not the planet part that all happened. Also Tali can’t whistle did you know?” 

 

“She can’t?” 

 

“No she can’t, I’m not trying to embarrass her at all. I was surprised that she couldn’t, it was cute when she tried to.” Kyle chuckled. 

 

“You should ask her out already Kyle, you two make a cute couple.” 

 

“I tend to after this Saren shit, and what about you and Liara. I’ve seen you get cozy with her lately.” 

 

“Don’t know what you are talking about.” 

 

“Bullshit you don’t I have pictures.” Kyle said proudly. 

 

“Dammit.” He muttered. 

 

Kyle chucked a bit and put his hand on his shoulder “I’ll send you them later.” 

 

“Thanks man.” 

 

Kyle clicked his tongue and winked at him while doing a gun hand and left him to tell Tali about the news. 

 

Present time 

 

They stood at the air dock and the door opened up and holy hell was it cold. 

 

“Hell no.” John said closing it. 

 

They were all shivering including Kyle “God reminds me of Alpha Base, fucking cold as hell.” 

 

“What base?” 

 

“A base I was stationed at, was there for a while and god it was cold. I shiver remembering it.” 

 

They headed out cold as can be, Tali grabbed Kyle by the hand and closed the gap between them. He looked down and looked over to her. 

 

“Conserving heat.” 

 

He leaned in and whispered “Yeah sure, I think you just like holding my hand Tali. Not against it whatsoever by the way.” 

 

“You love birds having fun?” John asked. 

 

Tali squeezed Kyle’s hand harder and he squeezed back “As a matter in fact John we are having fun.” 

 

Then he saw a message on his hud and opened it  _ T: Don’t be mean to him. _

 

_ K: He’s jealous that I have a girl holding my hand.  _

 

_ T: Is she pretty?  _

 

Kyle smiled under his helmet  _ K: No she’s really beautiful.  _

 

_ T: I may have to talk to her.  _

 

_ K: You know it’s you right?  _

 

_ T: I was messing with you ‘My hero’  _

 

_ K: Hero huh? I like that.  _

 

As they got closer to the building security guards came out “Who are you people?” 

 

“I explained it to you people when we came in.” 

 

“Yeah right you two are not spectres, sergeant secure there weapons.” 

 

A girl got near and Kyle grabbed her rifle from her and pointed at her “Yeah that’s not happening.” 

 

They all got their weapons out and aimed it at each other. “I suggest you do it now.” The chick in the middle said. 

 

“All three of you will be dead before you can blink or move.” Kyle said. 

 

_ “Everyone stand down, we confirmed that they are spectres. Let them in, and they can keep their guns.”  _

 

They headed up and went past security and the alarms went off “Don’t mind them just a weapons detector.” 

 

_ K: See those drones?  _

 

_ T: Yeah, we would be dead by now.  _

 

_ K: Ah I like to think you could easily hacked him, I believe in you and your skills.  _

 

“You can go on, if you need help I’m by the directors office.” 

 

When Kyle and Tali were talking via chat on Kyle’s helmet Liara’s mother had come by with her commando squad and some creates. As they got in the elevator they continued to talk. 

 

_ T: How’s the training with Wrex?  _

 

_ K: Good so far, I learn quick. Guess it’s due to my Salarian memory.  _

 

_ T: What else have you tapped in?  _

 

_ K: Well I can run like a Quarian and have the grip of one as well.  _

 

_ T: You can?  _

 

_ K: Apparently so, I wonder something… _

 

_ T: What is it?  _

 

_ K: Oh shit, was thinking and I guess I typed it out.  _

 

“Hey you two coming?” 

 

They looked up to see John and Liara outside the elevator looking at them, they both blushed and walked out. 

 

“You guys okay?” 

 

“Fine John, no need to worry.” Kyle said. 

 

After a great conversation with the ceo of the place they were stuck on how to get a garage pass, his assistant said she could give them one but need a Turian to corporate since the ceo was a corrupted asshole they agreed to help out. They found him a bar and he asked them to clear his office for the mercs that were hired as ‘security’ under the ceo paying them under the table. 

 

They got to his office and out in the drive he had and downloaded the info and began to leave when more showed up. 

 

“Give it up and I will let you walk out of here.” 

 

“Yeah good luck with that.” 

 

Then Kyle threw a grenade and killed some of them with high explosive and they finished off the rest, then the assistant told them to have a round with her and she introduced herself as Colonial Affairs and asked them to help get the Turian to testify against the ceo. 

 

“Well I don’t like him anyways, so yeah I’m in.” Kyle said. 

 

“Agreed.” John said. 

 

After a handcuff later they got the garage pass and went into the garage, then Kyle stopped them. 

 

“What’s wrong Kyle?” 

 

“Geth, ahead of us possibly more.” 

 

And he was right there was Geth in the garage area but they were taken out quickly and then security decided to show up and bitch about them shooting up the place. 

 

“Hey bitch, we just stopped Geth from killing the place so some thanks will be nice.” 

 

“How about you show some respect spectre.” 

 

Kyle grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to a Geth body and shoved her towards it “Now do you fucking believe me?” 

 

“How? It’s impossible we checked the creates.” 

 

“They have element zero in them so they can mask there signatures.” Tali said. 

 

_ K: Really?  _

 

_ T: Yes my people made them way back.  _

 

_ K:...no wonder you hate AIs.  _

 

_ T: With a passion.  _

 

They got in the Mako and headed to Peak 15 fighting Geth and Amatures along the way and nearly slipping off here and there, they got to the facility and fought some more Geth and some Korgan. 

 

“Why are there so many Korgan?” Kyle asked. 

 

“I guess Saren was looking for some extra umph in his army.” 

 

“Great cause they aren’t hard enough to kill already.” 

 

Clearing it out was easy now the fun part was getting to the other part of the facility, they got to the VI room and got to work on getting it back on. They splitted up Kyle and Tali heading to the right while John and Liara headed up to the roof to get the comms back on, they ran into Geth some rocket troopers and some that jammed the sensors on the hud. Hey took down the jammers and Kyle saw the two rocket troopers, firing his rifle in short bursts to kill them. One fired a rocket and hit near him and the other fired near where Tali was, she was blown back a few feet and laid there for a moment. Kyle killing the last rocket Geth ran over to Tali, who was still at the moment. 

 

He looked her over and saw a bit of blood coming out of her suit “no no no no, shit. Come on think Kyle...ah!” 

 

He went into his chest pocket and pulled out a bandage roll and wrapped it around her arm, he looked her over for anymore blood spilling out and he shook her a bit “Tali come on, wake up. Please wake up, don’t you die on me goddammit.” 

 

He heard a goan and she moved her head so he could see here eyes, her beautiful white eyes. “Oh thank god.” He said hugging her tightly. “You okay?” 

 

“A hole in my suit but I will live, but swimming in antibiotics right now.” 

 

“So that means your slightly okay right?” 

 

“Yes it means I’m okay Kyle.” She said putting her hand on the side of his helmet. 

 

They got the generator on and headed back to meet John and Liara who were waiting on them, once they saw Tali with the bandage they ran over to them. 

 

“Goddess are you okay Tali?” 

 

“Swimming in antibiotics right now but I’m fine thanks to Kyle here.” 

 

“Do you need to leave?” John asked. 

 

“No we need to find Liara’s mother and stop her.” 

 

“Tali your health matters right now, I’m not going to let you die here.” 

 

“Shepard I’m fine.” 

 

“If you say so, we got the comms back online now we need the VI back online.” 

 

“I’m on it.” Tali said. 

 

Once the VI was online they went over to the other facility there they faced Rachni from some number of years ago and for Kyle, Tali was on top of him screaming about spiders and cursing at them in her language. 

 

They cleared them out and headed down to see some people in the facility had made it, a makeshift barricade but it was durable. After talking to the leader and killing two Rachni bugs they headed around to see what they could do, a doctor need help making an antidote. So Kyle and Tali went down to get it made. 

 

“So do you know how to make medicine?” 

 

“No, you?” Tali asked. 

 

“Nope so we can put this on our resume if we ever needed a new line of work.” 

 

She giggled “Nothing will get me to quit being an engineer.” 

 

“Not even me?” 

 

“You are an exception.” She said.

 

They made the antidote but an Asari came and demanded to have it, which at this point Kyle just threw his knife Tali made and she killed the two Geth that were with her. He pulled out his knife and cleaned it off, he looked at it and nodded and put on his back where the holster was. 

 

“Wow that was good, barely any blood on the knife. You guys know how to make a good knife, I give you that.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

They made there way back and gave it to the doctor who gave them some med-gel and said that’s all he had and would return the favor if he could. 

 

“Hey doc do you know anything about Quarian biology?” 

 

“A little why?” 

 

“My teammate here is hurt and she has a suit rupture, I was wondering if you could help her out?” 

 

“I know some of your peoples biology let me see.” 

 

He took a look at her and got to work fixing up her suit and her wound, once that was done they headed to the maintenance door that John and Liara found. Once they went through the door they found Liara’s mother in front of a large Rachni. 

 

“So you brought my daughter here against her will.” 

 

“She came here on her own, she didn’t have to come.” John said.  

 

“What did you tell them Liara?” 

 

“What was I supposed to say mother? How insane you where, how to kill you? I came to see for myself and hopefully stop you mother.” 

 

“Have you faced an Asari commando unit commander? No one has lived to tell the tale.” 

 

Then the doors opened and Asari come running towards them, Kyle taking the right side while John and Liara took the left. Tali was guarding Kyle’s back in case, Kyle was taking down Asari left and right tossing grenades and using his rifle and a few abilities it had with it. 

 

“John how are you doing on your end?” 

 

“Not bad, you?” 

 

“Nothing I can’t handle, ah shit we got Geth with Asari coming in.” 

 

“Nothing we can’t handle” John said. 

 

Once they finished off the last batch of enemies they went over to Liara’s mother who was on the ground with her back against the wall “Saren gets into your head, I blocked a bit of my brain off so he couldn’t get control of all of me.” 

 

“So how do we find him, where is he?” 

 

“The Mul Relay is where he’s going, I got from the Rachni Queen but did it forcefully which I’m not proud of.” 

 

“The Mul Relay has been gone for a long time.” Liara said. 

 

“And yet Saren has found a way, I...I don’t have much time...his influence it’s creeping up my spine...I can’t control it for much longer.” 

 

“Mother...I.”

 

“I’m proud of you Liara, good night my little wing.” 

 

Then her eyes went black “Die.”

 

Kyle pulled out his kunai and threw it at her chest, she fell to the ground and he pulled out his knife slowly and pulled out a cloth and wiped the blood off of it. He put it away and put a bandage around her body then he looked at Liara “Sorry Liara but if I didn’t…” He trailed off. 

 

“I-I know, I can’t blame you.” 

 

She bent down to her mother’s body and closed her eyes, John bent down with her and she hugged him and he hugged her back. 

 

“I’m sorry Liara, I wish we could have done something different but there was no other way.” 

 

“Thank you Shepard for everything.” 

 

Kyle was on the other side of the room sitting down and had his helmet off he had his knife in his hand and looking at it with displeasure, Tali was next to him rubbing his shoulder as to comfort him. 

 

“God I feel so bad for killing her, I did it on a will as well.” 

 

“We would have all died if you didn’t.” 

 

“I hope she doesn’t hate me for the rest of her life.” 

 

“She won’t because she trusts you and Shepard.” She said. 

 

“I hope your right Tali.” 

 

Then they heard footsteps and looked up to see John “Hey I need you.” 

 

“For what?” 

 

“The Rachni Queen wishes to leave.” 

 

“The what?” 

 

“It’s the Queen of those things we killed.” John said. 

 

“So set it free.” 

 

“No we can’t, we have to kill it. It’s nearly killed our whole entire galaxy.” Tali said standing up. 

 

“Tali, look at me.” 

 

She looked over to Kyle who put his knife away and put his hands on her shoulders “I will not commit genocide of entire species, that is not my way. I would be no better than the Covenant that I fought with, I would be no better than the Nazis that my ancestors fought or the Japanese or the Soviet armies.” 

 

“The what?” She tilted her head. 

 

“Never mind just know that they commited genocide and I will not be one of them.” 

 

“Neither will I, good to note Kyle. I will tell her to leave and never come back, if she does something then she will pay dearly.” 

 

“And I will come as well to finish what we started if we have to.” Kyle said. 

 

“Good also we need to take out her children, she says they are lost to her songs.” 

 

“Okay and how do we do that?” 

 

“The hot labs have a failsafe, we get the codes we blow the place up.” 

 

“Okay let’s go then, is Liara okay?” 

 

“She’s...she’s coping.” John said sighing. 

 

“You can go get her out, Tali and I will stay behind and arm the place and then meet you back at the facility. I don’t want her to be here any longer than she needs to be.”  

 

“Okay, once you get the outside let me know so Joker can pick you guys up.” 

 

“Yeah will do.” He said then turned to Tali “Come on let’s go and blow this place.” 

 

“Right behind you Kyle.” She said cocking her shotgun.

 

They headed off and found the labs, they got down and saw a man sitting in a chair “Sir you okay?”

 

“Yea, we need to destroy this place. We messed up and now we are paying for it.” 

 

“So how do we blow this place up?” 

 

“The codes will do it, I have-” 

 

Then a claw went through him and tossed him to the side of the room, relieving two Rachni, they took them out and Kyle grabbed the code off of him and told the VI it and the countdown began and the Rachni were going to stop them. Thankfully they didn’t and they got the elevator before they died in the explosion, the elevator rocked back and they fell to the ground, he felt her land on his chest. He looked up and she had her hand on his chest, he smiled and wished this would happen all the time.

 

“Uh Tali, I love this really I do but uh can you get off?” 

 

“Keelah I’m so sorry!” 

 

“No don’t be, I don’t mind.” 

 

Once the elevator stopped they got off and headed back outside “Joker you there?” 

 

_ “Copy I read you, coming to get you.”  _

 

A few minutes later the Normandy arrived but Kyle and Tali had a bit of a snowball fight, at first she had no idea what a snowball was then Kyle showed her and they had a bit of a fight. Once they got on there suits will covered in. 

 

“Keelah, I had no idea how much fun that was.” 

 

“See told you, we need to get the whole crew on it next time.” 

 

“We should.” 

 

They put there gear away and went to the conference room, they went over the briefing and Wrex was mad but respected the decision. Then the talk with the councilors that was going well until Sparatus decided to open his mouth and then they cut them off, Kyle laughed a bit. 

 

“One day he will learn that this shit wouldn’t happen if he wasn’t such an asshole.” 

 

“I think he loves being one since he is the military.” 

 

“Well he can think all that but we are the ones getting shit done.” Kyle said. 

 

“True.” 

 

“So now where?” 

 

“We need to go to the citadel and rearm and get some rest.” 

 

“Good, I think I need to find something for Tali since her combat outfit is a bit ruined.”


	9. A new suit

**A new suit**

 

Citadel, Kyle 

 

It had been a few days since Noveria which Kyle still felt bad for killing Liara’s mother, he was walking down to the wards to get gear for him and Tali and of course for Garrus. He was looking around and didn’t really find any good snipers like that Mantis but he found some snipers, then he found a Quarian armor. It was black with some gold trimming on it and a new omni-tool as well, he grabbed a new rifle, pistol, and two shotguns. 

 

Then he headed back to the Normandy, he headed to engineering to see Tali. He found of course working on the engines, so he took out the shotgun in her locker and put the new one in its place. 

 

“Hope she likes it.” 

 

Then he went to put weapons away into his locker, a few hours later Tali came up “Hey Kyle, what happened to my shotgun?” 

 

“You were busy and I got you a new one, I have your old one in here.” 

 

He got it out and handed it to her “See, I did nothing to it.” 

 

She took it and took out the mods she had in it and handed it back to him “Now my new shotgun will be good as new.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

“So any idea where we’re going?” She asked. 

 

“Some missions we need to do for the Alliance and some other missions I think.” 

 

“Nothing on Saren?” 

 

“Not right now, trust me Tali if we had something on him we would go and stop him but we don’t at the moment.” 

 

A few days had gone by they had saved a colony from being destroyed by a huge meteor that was under control by the Batarians which Kyle was confused as hell on what they were, well that curiosity was killed when they met them and Kyle didn’t really like them so much. They were interesting of course but they were also slavers as well and that didn’t sit well with Kyle. 

 

They found the bodies of three engineers and had shut off the three engines, before heading to the main they met the second in command and told him to scat. They entered the main but Kyle hanged back a bit, John and Tali turned to him questioning him. 

 

“Kyle?” 

 

“We haven’t seen the leader right?” 

 

“Yeah, what do you have in mind?” John asked. 

 

“I stay back while you guys take care of the hostages.” 

 

“Sounds good.” 

 

John 

 

Tali and him moved in and took out a few hostiles on the top floor and bottom floor as well, once they cleared them out the leader came out. 

 

“If you value the hostages lives you will let me go.” 

 

“Fine get out, when you pop up I will find you and put you down.” 

 

Then he left and headed towards the door where Kyle was hiding. 

 

Kyle 

 

_ “Got you now you son of a bitch.”  _

 

He grabbed him by the neck and slit his throat and tossed him to the ground “Good luck getting out now, you sick fuck.” 

 

He went on and saw John and Tali taking cover, he looked up and saw a Batarian sniper training on them. He fired and his head exploded, he ran over to them taking cover. 

 

“You guys okay?” 

 

“Yeah thanks for killing that sniper.” 

 

“Welcome.” 

 

“He's dead?” 

 

“Oh yeah he’s not bothering anyone anymore.” Kyle said taking out two Batarians running towards them. 

 

“There’s three bombs in the area, we need to split up and get them offline or we all die.” 

 

They splitted up John heading downstairs, Tali in the middle and Kyle heading upstairs. They found the bombs and immediately got to work on them John and Tali having no problem with there’s but Kyle having a bit of trouble but still got it done. 

 

“Is he gone?” 

 

“Yes he’s gone.” John said. 

 

“Thank you for saving us.” 

 

“It’s the least we can do.” Kyle said. 

 

“We are thankful for you coming to save us, I only wish you got here sooner.” 

 

Kyle saw that look she had, he had lost two of them. Two people that died in a instant on a space station while he and his team where heading towards the surface of Earth, he didn’t know until his mother told him when he got to Japan to help them take back their land from the Covenant. He walked up to her and took off his helmet and put it on his back, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear. 

 

“I’m sorry for your loss, I know what it’s like to lose someone close to you. I have lost two people in my life, two people I care about so much. You have to live on for that person you lost and make the world a bit better.” 

 

“I lost my brother when he killed him, may I ask who you lost?” 

 

“I lost my older brother and father on a space station during a battle, I was told a few days later when my team was helping another platoon.” Kyle said. 

 

“I’m...I’m sorry for your loss captain.” 

 

“So am I, I miss them so much. It will hurt for a while but you need to be strong for him.” 

 

She cried into his chest while he held her and tried not to cry as well thinking of his brother Travis and his father Cody, he tried not to think of the last time he heard their voices when his three brothers and dad were in the same room together. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them to see him, his dad, and his three brothers in his room on the Cairo space station.  

 

_ “This is the last ditch effort for the Covenant.”  _

 

_ “Yeah seems like it.”  _ Kyle said. 

 

_ “So Kyle, when are you going to find a girl?”  _ Cody asked. 

 

_ He chuckled at that and smiled “When this war is over dad, I will settle down and have a few kids thinking of three of them maybe four don’t know yet.”  _

 

_ “I wish to see grandkids soon son, all of you.”  _

 

_ “Yeah dad we will.” James said.  _

 

_ “Don’t know about Henry here, he seems like it will take a while for him to figure out his sexuality.”  _

 

_ “Hey don’t be a dick Travis.”  _

 

_ The rest of the laughed and so did Henry, then they all went back to do there own thing.  _

 

He didn’t realize that tears had fallen down his cheeks and the girl was gone now, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Tali in front of him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug and cried on her shoulder and for the first time in a long time Kyle Storm, a battle hardened leader, hero of the SFG and a hero in Reaper squad had broke down and was crying like a kid. 

 

Tali wrapped her arms around his chest and held him as well, she didn’t know why he was crying but she knew he had broken down. 

 

“Shhh it’s okay Kyle I have you, it’s okay.” She whispered. 

 

After they boarded the Normandy Kyle was in John’s cabin alone sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands under his chin looking at the floor, he was lost in his thoughts and remembering his time when his family was together before they all left for the UNSC and were fighting the Covenant and losing planet after planet. 

 

He didn’t hear the door open and close or the person in front of him until they spoke. 

 

“Kyle.” 

 

He looked up and saw Tali in front of him, she kneeled down so she was eye level with him “Are you okay?” 

 

“Y-yeah just remembering old memories.” 

 

“Your squad you were with?” 

 

“No not them, my family more specifically my dad and older brother.” He said. 

 

“May I ask what happened to them?” 

 

“They died above Earth, when the Covenant attacked. They put a bomb on the sations so their ships could hit us on the surface, two of the three stations blew up and my brother and dad were on the Athens.” 

 

“Keelah that’s awful.” 

 

“Didn’t know until I was in Japan, my mother told me via com chat.” Kyle said. 

 

“I’m sorry Kyle, I know what it’s like to lose someone. I lost my mother when I was a child, and my father buried himself in his work and I had really no parents until Aunt Shala took care of me with her mate and a few friends I had.” 

 

“I’m sorry to hear that Tali.” 

 

“If you need anything Kyle or just to talk, I have a shoulder and a ear to listen.” 

 

“Thanks Tali, it means a lot.” He said hugging her. 

 

Then the door opened and John walked in “Hey the council needs to speak to us, says it’s important.” 

 

The mission was to investigate a squad of STG on Virmire, so that’s where they were going next. 


	10. Losing a friend

**Losing a friend**

 

Virmire, Kyle 

 

The mission was as every other mission that they were on shitty, the place had AA guns and the Normandy couldn’t land until they were taken out so John took Kyle, Ashley, and Kaidan with him. They took out the AA guns and headed to the camp, once they got there there were a few Salarins left, they got out and Kyle went to find Tali while John went to talk to the captain of the squad. 

 

You okay Kyle?” 

 

“I’m okay, no thanks to Shepard’s driving.” 

 

“Destroy it? I don’t think so, if this place has the cure then I need to save my people.” 

 

Kyle looked over and saw Wrex talking to the captain with John, he knew things would get worse if Wrex got pissed off. So he went over and told Tali to wait. 

 

“Please Korgan are a mistake.” 

 

“We are not a mistake!” 

 

Then Wrex went off and were firing at some fish in the water, “Is he going to be a problem commander?” 

 

“Wow, what a dick you are. I get you and the Turians made the Genophage but come on that was 1,000 years ago, fucking get over it.” Kyle said with venom then walked towards Wrex. 

 

“Kyle that cure will help my people.” 

 

“I know Wrex, but this is not the way to do it.” 

 

“I have been loyal to you two and respect you more than anyone but the line between friend and foe are getting blurry.” Wrex said. 

 

“This is not the way Wrex, this place needs to be destroyed and you know it.” 

 

Wrex pointed his shotgun to Kyle’s chest but Kyle didn’t pull out a weapon, behind him he could hear Ashley, Kaidan, and Tali pulling out there weapons. 

 

“Wrex, you talked to me about how the Korgan were tools to the council once before to stop the Rachni, and they got fucked over then the Quarians got fucked as well when they made the Geth. If we let this place stay it will be the same again, I don’t want that for our people. The council will see this and fuck you over again, you don’t want that do you?” 

 

Wrex looked at him for a minute then put his shotgun down “No, no more. We were tools before and we won’t be again, I will help you Kyle.” 

 

“Also Wrex you are the best teacher for me to control my blood rage, I didn’t want to shoot you and thank god I didn’t.” 

 

Wrex chuckled and hit Kyle on the shoulder “Ha ha, glad you didn’t. I liked you as my student, plus teaching you about our ways. Plus you helped get my family armor back.” 

 

The captain had a plan for this facility that they were at, one team would be a distraction while the other team prepped a bomb to blow the place to kingdom come. 

 

“So whos going where?” 

 

“I need Tali and Kaidan to prep the bomb, since Tali and Kaidan know how to prep a bomb. Ashley will be with the captain, Kyle, Garrus, and Wrex are with me.” 

 

“Sounds good, Kaidan can I talk to you?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

They walked off to the side “Can you do it?” 

 

“Yeah I can, don’t worry Kyle.” 

 

After the there first meeting they had, John got Kyle and Kaidan to talk it out. They did and they became friends later on, they talked when they had time off.   

 

“Don’t worry your girlfriend will be fine.” 

 

Kyle chuckled and lightly punched Kaidan “Dick.” 

 

He chuckled back “I was messing with you, so when will you?” 

 

“When Saren is either dead or behind bars.” 

 

“She really likes you Kyle, I can tell.” Kaidan said. 

 

“And so does Ash, I think.” 

 

Near the facility, Kyle 

 

“Were in position, you good captain?” 

 

_ “Ready when you are commander.”  _

 

“Let’s go knock some heads.” 

 

They moved in killing Geth and some Krogan Wrex having the time of his life, he was charging the enemy while Garrus, Kyle and John were firing away trying to get some off of him. Taking out the comm relay and security they pushed for the main building, they got to the outside of it and saw a counsel Garrus got on it and looked at it.

 

“Two options either send them towards Ashley or let us take them.” 

 

“Ash has enough problems to deal with, we will deal with them.” 

 

“Got it Shepard.” 

 

They went in and Kyle tossed a grenade in killing a few Geth while Wrex killed the rest, they moved in clearing floors of Geth then they found some of the soldiers that the captain talked about. Something was off with them but Kyle didn’t know what and neither did the others, so they left them in there cells and moved on to find anyone else that was less crazy. 

 

They found some and got them out and headed for Saren’s office, they met his assistant and told her to book it before the place blew up. They went in the office and there was a beacon, John went towards it and it activated. Then a VI popped up. 

 

“ Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken.” 

 

“What the hell is this?” 

 

“Some kind of VI?” Garrus said.  

 

“Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything.” 

 

“Holy shit, it’s a goddamn Reaper. This is not a VI, it’s a mechanical machine.” Kyle said.

 

“Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh, you touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding.” 

 

“Why are you doing this?” John asked. 

 

“My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation - independent, free of all weakness. You cannot grasp the nature of our existence.”

 

“We will stop you, no matter the cost.”

“There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign.”

Then it vanished and the windows began to shake they looked outside and saw the ship due a u-turn and took off  _ “Commander, Captain, that ship just took off! That turn it did would have ripped our ships in half!” _

 

“Copy we saw it Joker, that fucking thing is a Reaper.” Kyle said.

 

“We need to go now, get this ready to blow.” 

 

“Yeah right behind you Shepard.” Wrex said. 

 

They left and headed out to where the bomb sight was, once they cleared it out Joker got the Normandy in and Kaidan and Tali got the bomb out. 

 

“We good to go Kaidan?” 

 

“All set captain, all I need to do is arm it and were good.”

 

Kyle tapped his shoulder “Good man, you need Tali?” 

 

“No she’s done.” 

 

“Good Tali with me then.” Kyle said. 

 

“Yes sir captain.” 

 

_ “Commander we need help over here! Geth are about to overrun us!”  _

 

“Were coming Ashley, hang tight.” 

 

They moved towards her location clearing Geth as they got to the top a drop ship landed at Kaidan’s location. 

 

_ “We got Geth! I’m arming the bomb!”  _

 

“Kaidan no! We can save you.” Kyle said. 

 

_ “It’s already done captain, nothing I can do. Go save Ashley!”  _

 

Kyle went over to a wall and punched it and made a good sized hole in it “FUCK!” 

 

“Kyle I need you to go get him, we got Ashley.” 

 

“Yeah sounds good.” 

 

Kyle, bomb site

 

They got back to the bomb site and saw the two dead Alliance crew and Kaidan on the ground in front of the bomb firing at some Geth. Kyle taking out some on the left and Tali taking out some on the right, once they got them cleared out Kyle ran over to Kaidan. He had his hand on his stomach and blood trickling down into the water, he looked up slowly to Kyle and Tali.

 

“No no no, goddammit.” 

 

“Wound is too great to stop, got shot in the gut captain.” 

 

“You are not dying on me lieutenant, you hear me?” Kyle said pulling out a bandage and wrapped it around him, then he put some med-gel on him.

 

“Sorry cap, I’m not making it out of here. Take care of Shepard for me, that’s all I ask.”

 

“Yeah don’t worry, I will.” Kyle said in a low voice.  

 

Then he lowered his head and he dropped his hand with the gun in it into the water, Kyle closed his eyes tightly and breathed shallowly. He opened them and looked at Kaidan’s body, he reached out and closed his eyes. He took his pistol and collapsed it and put it on his back, he picked up Kaidan's body and got on the comms. 

 

“Joker...we need….we need an evac, we have one KIA, over.” 

 

_ “Copy on the way ETA 30 seconds.”  _

 

“Tali how much time is on that bomb?!” 

 

“Three minutes.” 

 

“John you get Ashley?!” He yelled.

 

_ “We got her and the STG group, were making our way to you ETA one minute.”  _

 

John, AA location 

 

He ran, he ran like never before towards Ashley and the STG. He was determined to not lose a another soldier, he got there and saw them fighting a ton of Geth. Wrex and Garrus made work of them and John finished them off, then he saw Saren on a hovercraft. 

 

“Shepard, I should have known taking on the AA was a distraction from the bomb. No matter, I will deal with you.” 

 

He looked at Saren and saw metal parts on his face, he was more machine than Turian. He knew it was too late for him but he hoped he could somehow save him. 

 

“Look at yourself, Sovereign has taken you over. I thought you fought for everyone not be a puppet!” 

 

“I choose this Shepard, the Reapers have won and I have accepted it.” Saren said. 

 

“You can still fight it, fight them for god sakes!” 

 

“I...maybe your right Shepard, maybe I can...no you will die and the Reapers will help us!” 

 

After a heavy fight and taken out some Saren’s Geth the area was secured, then Kyle was on the comm and he sounded saddened by something  _ “Joker...we need...we need an evac, we have one KIA, over.”  _

 

_ “Copy ETA 30 seconds.”  _

 

“Time to go, get the bomb site!” 

 

They ran to the bomb site and got on the Normandy, as they did John looked back and saw Kyle carrying Kaidan. One arm under his legs and the other on the top of his back, he looked at Kaidan’s lifeless body knowing he will never get to hear his voice or see him again. It looked like he was cradling him like a baby, he got on and John saw tears in his eyes he shook his head and continued towards the med bay. 

 

Kyle, med bay 

 

As he walked everyone was moving out of his way and saluting, they had grim faces on as he walked. Pressley came down and saluted him as well “Captain Storm.” 

 

“Prepare a casket and a funeral detail, when we are clear.” 

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

Then he proceeded into the med bay and gently as ever lowered him onto the table, Karin walked in front of him and put a hand on his face. He looked up and tears began to swell “I’m sorry, I couldn’t save him. GSW in the stomach, he bled out before I could do anything Karin.” 

 

“I will get him scrubbed up and ready for the casket.” 

 

“Thank you Karin, I will be in the cargo hold doing something.” 

 

Then he walked out, his armor stained in Kaidan’s blood but he didn’t care at the moment. He went down to the cargo hold and leaned back on one of the Mako’s wheel, he looked at his chest piece and his gloves. He closed his hands and opened them, he took off his armor and got a rag out and began to clean off the blood. 

  
_ “Attention all crew, Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko’s funeral is tomorrow at 1300 hrs.”  _ John said. 


	11. Losing an friend pt2

The next day 

 

A few hours before Kaidan’s funeral, Kyle was in the mess hall eating his food. Well poking at it instead of eating it, he didn’t really sleep much last night. He didn’t bother sleeping in the pods or on the sleeping bags that they had in one of the containers, he just cleaned his armor until Garrus had to get him to stop and eat something. So he sat there picking at his food and waiting for the funeral, he didn’t see the girl sitting down in front of him with a tube under helmet watching him pick at his food. 

 

“K-kyle?” 

 

He looked up and saw her, the girl that helped him through all of this shit he went through. The girl that let him cry on her when he broke and he was broken again but for a different reason, he didn’t lose a family member he lost a friend that he made. 

 

“Sorry Tali, just lost in my thoughts. Didn’t sleep much last night.” 

 

“I know Garrus told me he had to he had to drag you in here to eat something, and looks like you aren’t eating a thing.” 

 

He chuckled “Yeah, yeah I’m not. I have been a mess since I got back on with his body, I have lost a friend but he came back. I’ve seen kids when I was nineteen die on a beach, I lost my dad and brother and I didn’t really cry a few tears but that’s it. This...this hit me hard Tali, the bastard Saren killed Kiadan.” 

 

“He did Kyle, and we are going to get him and put a bullet in his skull.” She said.

 

Tali

 

She was with Karin and Liara and really didn’t understand what was going on it was a funeral of course but her people didn’t do this, Kyle was with John since he was Kaidan’s commander. Kyle wanted to do something special and John agreed to it, as they walked the Lt of the marine detail spoke “Detail Ten-Hut!” all the navy personal stood tall and clapped their feet together and had their arms at their sides, Pressly who was in the middle turned to them and snapped a salute which Kyle and John saluted back. 

 

“Parade rest!”

 

Then they went back into their normal positions, everyone was silent but they heard the soft sound of the engines were heard, John cleared his throat and spoke. 

 

“We are all gathered here to respect and honor Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. He helped us in different ways, some called him a brother-in-arm, other’s a friend. Many didn’t know about the pains he got or the severe migraines he suffered over using his biotics because he didn’t complain about. He was a good soldier, dedicated to the mission and to his honor. He will be missed, as we lay a good marine to rest. The galaxy will be lesser without him. 

 

A pause for a moment as John collected himself then spoke “Captain Storm has a special thing he wants to do for Lt Alenko, Captain go ahead.” 

 

Kyle saluted John who saluted back and he walked over to the casket but saluted the flags first, he pulled out a small medal which had a dark blue cloth with a white line going down the middle with a cross and a little ship in the middle and a steering wheel in the back.   

 

Tali having no idea what it was, was curious and would ask him later about it. 

 

“Lieutenant Alenko, for your brave actions on Virmire and for all the hard work you have done not in the Alliance but here on the ship. I give you the Navy Cross, that my military gives. It is the second highest award I can give you since I do not have the first highest medal.”

 

Then he set on top of the casket and banged it with his fist and saluted the casket, he put his hand on it for a moment and patted it “Goodbye Lieutenant, we will miss you and we will see you on the other side.” 

 

He turned and saluted the flags again and walked next to John and Kyle spoke “Detail Ten-Hut.” every member snapped to join them “Present….arms!” everyone snapped a salute in unison as a bugle was being played. Tali looked at Kyle who was shaking a bit but never stopped saluting, she too was tearing up at the little thing playing music.

 

_ “How can a thing like that cause so many tears?”  _

 

Once the last note was played Kyle spoke again “Order...arms!” and looked over to the group of four with the flags “Present flags!” the four marched with Kyle and John up to the casket and began to fold the flags into triangles, Pressley taking the flag to make sure it was smooth then handed it to John. John saluted him and took it, John turned sharply and put it in a box that had a glass front and it was wood and put it in closing the box. Then John turned to Pressly “Dismiss the troops.” he turned to the formation and issued the final command “Fall out!” both groups in unison and in perfect cadence took a step back, came forward once more to attention and clapped their heels together and all walking away to do there own thing. 

 

Tali walked over to Kyle, who was John at the moment taking the case and putting it into the casket with Kaidan’s body and then Kyle pulled out a handgun that had blood on it, he put it down next to his arm and closed it gently. 

 

“What was that medal you gave him?” 

 

“It’s awarded to men or women who show themselves in combat, I was the only one in my squad to get that. The rest of them have Bronze, Silver, and Purple hearts, plus other ribbons and stuff.” 

 

“That was nice of you Kyle, I’m sure his parents won’t get it but I will explain to them what it means in the letter.” 

 

“Thank you John, I wish I could give him the Medal of Honor but I don’t have one sadly. I’m sure I was going to get one in Japan or there version of it.” Kyle said.

 

“So where to next?” 

 

“Citadel, they want a run down on what happened and how to deal with Saren.” 

 

“Good now we can get him and he can pay for what he did.” Kyle said. 


	12. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

 

Citadel, Kyle 

 

Once they docked they got Kaidan’s casket out and shipped it to Earth, then they headed to the chambers to see Udina and Anderson there with the three council members.

 

“We will send the fleets to the Terminus system all relays are covered.” 

 

“What about the Mu Relay?” Kyle asked. 

 

“What about it captain?” Sparatus said. 

 

“Won’t you send a fleet there? He’s in that area.” 

 

“We have all major areas locked down, he won’t be coming here.” 

 

Kyle shook his head in disgust, he knew this was major bullshit. They didn’t believe Saren would hit the Citadel at any given time and so did John as well because he was getting pissed too. 

 

“We have to stop him or we all die to the Reapers!” 

 

“Shepard, Storm, your part is over let me do mine.” Udina said. 

 

Kyle got up in his face and put a finger in his chest hitting him a few times “You backstabbing mother fucker, you don’t give a damn about us. All you care about is yourself.” 

 

“Stand down Captain, that is an order.” 

 

“I don’t take orders from you councilor, you don’t get to dictate my job.” Kyle said. Then he turned to leave but stopped and looked back at the three councillors “I hope you Sparatus die in a fucking hole, as for you two. I like you both really, can’t complain much, I’m leaving and going back on the bar to drink.” 

 

“Get back here captain!” Sparatus yelled. 

 

Kyle gave him the finger and continued to walk away and headed to the Flex bar he found a one day, he walked in and sat at the bar area “What can I get you?” 

 

“Sake, got any? If not then Whiskey.” 

 

“One bottle of sake coming up, for you.” He said placing the bottle in front of him. “I ask you if you wanted a cup but you look like shit hit the fan so I’m giving you the bottle.” 

 

“Thanks man, you could say that.” Kyle said popping it off with his forehead. 

 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

 

“Council being stupid and Udina being a total asshole, we found the guy but they won’t send anyone plus we got grounded I’m sure.” 

 

The bartender leaned in closer and squinted a bit then his eyes widened “Holy shit you’re Kyle Storm, Reaper squad UNSC 12th SFG.” 

 

“That’s me.” Kyle said taking a sip from the bottle “So you know me?” 

 

“I have fought in the 12th, was in Delta squad. Heard many things about you, sir.” 

 

“12th? How did you end up here then?” 

 

“Was MIA for a long time, been here for 3 years now. I was fighting on Reach when a white orb grabbed me and I was here, I was interrogated for a long time but they let me go. I have a wife and two kids now.” He pulled out a picture and it was him with an Asari and two daughters all over him. 

 

Kyle thought for a moment about him and Tali having that kind of life, living in a house on some planet. He waking up next to her snuggled up next to him, while he heard the pitter patter of feet and laughing as there bedroom door opened and two kids came in and jumped on them. 

 

“Hey are those your friends coming in?”  

 

He looked back and saw Anderson, John and Tali walking in “As a matter in fact yes, they are plus my girlfriend if you want to call her that.” 

 

“The Quarian? Always wondered what they looked like, I have no problem with them they seem nice.” 

 

Kyle got up and gave some credits from his Omni-tool “Keep the change man, and thanks for listening to me.” 

 

“No mission to hard.” He began, Kyle knew what it was and smiled “No death to great, death to the enemy.”  

 

He walked over and sat down with John, Tali, and Anderson “So what shit did I miss?” 

 

“Normandy’s grounded, Anderson here has a plan to get us out.” 

 

“So we saved the galaxy in a way, and now were stealing the most high tech ship in the entire Alliance fleet?” Then he shook his head “I’m down for this, so Anderson what’s the game plan?” 

 

“I can get into the council chambers and unlock the Normandy from there or Udina's office.” 

 

“The chambers are well guarded, no way your getting in there.” John said. 

 

“Yeah and if Udina is there in his office I’m sure he won’t let you use his terminal.” Kyle said. 

 

“I will figure something out if he is.” 

 

“Hit Udina, I only see that option.” 

 

“Agreed John, oh if he is in there. Hit him in the jaw for me please?” Kyle said. 

 

“Will do Strom bastard has crossed us for the last time.” 

 

“Oh and when you do, message me as well.” 

 

Anderson chuckled “will do Strom, now get on the ship and wait for me to get it unlocked.” 

 

“Will do, good luck Anderson.” John said. 

 

“You too commander, captain, Tali.” 

 

SSV Normandy 

 

They waited for thirty minutes until the light changed to green “Punch it Joker.” 

 

They took off leaving the citadel behind and Kyle’s Omni-tool pingged and he laughed “Ha ah, Udina got cold cock. Fucker deserved it.” 

 

“Joker make way to the Mul Relay, let us know when we are one hour out.” 

 

“Aye aye.” 

 

They left, John heading to his room while Kyle was at his locker looking over his gear. Liara came over to him “Captain, do you have a minute?” 

 

“Hmm sure Liara what’s up?” 

 

“Is Shepard in his room?” 

 

“Yeaaah, why?” then his eyes went wide “ohhhh I get it, yeah he is go ahead.” 

 

“Thank you captain.” She said. 

 

Then she left and knocked on his door and walked in and the door closed, he chuckled a bit and shook his head “good luck man, your gonna need it.” 

 

He kept checking his gear over and over making sure his weapon were good to go, taking them apart and cleaning them over and over making sure no spect of grime or dust were on it. Then went to his UNSC weapons and cleaned them as well, Tali came up to see him.

 

“What are you doing Kyle?” 

 

“I keep cleaning my weapons, I have doing it for a few hours now.” 

 

“You think something will happen?” 

 

“I have this feeling in my gut Tali, it hasn’t let me down before and it won’t now.” Kyle said. 

 

“What are you feeling?” 

 

“Something is off is all, like… I can’t explain it very well but it’s there.” 

 

_ “Captain we have something on the sensors, that you need to see.”  _

 

“On the way. Come on Tali, let’s go see what’s going on.” 

 

They got to the cockpit and Kyle’s eyes widened, they were near the relay but were still away from it about an hour. “NO. NO NO NO! WHY NOW? WHY HERE, HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET HERE?” 

 

“Kyle who are they?”

 

“Covenant.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**An old enemy**

 

Mul Relay, Kyle

 

He didn’t believe that they had come, he didn’t want to but they were there right in front of him with a ship and not any ship a Brute heavy class ship. 

 

“Kyle what’s the plan here?” 

 

He looked over to John who had come when Joker had called him over the intercom. 

 

“The plan? They haven’t shot at us so were good, they have windows so stay away from that but beyond anything else that’s all. Now if they have ground forces on the planet Ilos, I need to deal with them I’m not to sure that your weapons can do anything but maybe they can.” 

 

“So what do you need from us Kyle, you fought them. You are the our best shot at beating them as well.” John said. 

 

“Tali, head down to engineering and make sure we aren’t bleeding anything.” 

 

“Yes captain.” Then she ran towards engineering. 

 

“Joker go through the relay.” 

 

“Yes sir captain, going in 3...2...1.” 

 

Then they went through the relay and saw Geth ships around the planet, with a one Covenant cruiser. “Geth and Covenant? Nothing is easy anymore.” Kyle said “How are we doing Joker?” 

 

“Good so far, no one has detected us yet.” 

 

“Anything where we can land?” John asked. 

 

“There’s no good landing zone, the nearest one is twenty clicks out.” Pressley said. 

 

“That’s not good enough.” Ashley said. 

 

“I can do it.” 

 

“Joker?” 

 

“I said I can do it!” 

 

“Joker you land on that bastards head, Tali, Liara, Ashley, Liara, Kyle suit up and get ready to drop.” 

 

“Before you guys go let me explain what we are up against for the Covenant.” Kyle said then pictures on his omni-tool came up of three one small with a cone on the back of its head, another one with a shield on its arm and a giant beck for a mouth, and then one that looked really tall for John height but it had fur that was brown and had armor on. 

 

“These are what we are facing, the little bastard are called Grunts. All you have to do is kill a couple of them and they flee, oh and be careful they will pull out plasma grenades and try to blow you up. The one with the shield on the arm is called Jackals, just hit there hand and then pop them in the head, the last one is called a Brute. These fucks have a gun called a Spike rifle, as the name implies it shoots spikes and the Brutes love them. Don’t let them get a chance to hit you, it  _ will _ go through your armor and it  _ will _ kill you in the right spot. They also charge you if they get the chance, if they do shotgun them.” 

 

“So what do the others use?” Tali said walking in. 

 

“The Jackals use plasma pistols, needlers, and carbine rifles. The Grunts use plasma pistols and needlers as well, that’s all they use.” 

 

“Anything else we need to know Kyle?” 

 

“Be careful, I don’t want to lose you guys.” 

 

“Don’t worry you won’t lose us.” Tali said. 

 

She put her hand in his and squeezed it, he squeezed back, he looked over to her and smiled weakly at her. He looked to everyone else and they nodded at him, he took a deep breath and let it out “Okay, let’s do this I guess.” 

 

Illos, Kyle 

 

They had gotten to the Mako, John in the driver seat, Kyle riding shotgun, Tali, Liara, Ashley were in the back holding there straps tightly. Kyle looked back at the girl he loved and she looked at him, she nodded and he did too. 

 

“We all good to go?” 

 

“Were good, let’s get this bastard.” 

 

Then they rolled out of the cargo bay and hurled towards Saren, they saw him with some Geth and a few Brutes. Then they went inside and the door closed, they got out and Kyle banged his fist on the door “God dammit!” He walked back a bit and pulled out his MA37 assault rifle and cocked it, he checked it and nodded. They headed off to find a security switch of some sorts, then they encountered the worst kind of enemy. Covenant.

 

They took cover behind a destroyed wall Kyle looking over and whispered on the comm “We got a few Brutes and grunts, but that doesn’t mean anything. There could be more around, Ash, John, take out the grunts, I got the brutes.” 

 

“What about me and Liara?” 

 

“If they flank around, kill them of course.” 

 

“Got it.” 

 

Kyle pulled out a M9 grenade and looked at them, John nodded and so did Ashley. He pulled the pin and tossed it “Grenade.” A brute yelled then it went off and it killed a few grunts, Kyle stood up and fired away killing a few Brutes. John and Ashley firing as well and killing the rest, Tali and Liara killed the grunts as well. 

 

“Well that went better than I thought, anyone hit?” Kyle asked. 

 

“No we’re good thanks to you.” 

 

“Trust me it gets harder the more you fight these guys, the Brutes smell you but they didn’t pick our scents so it will be okay for now.” 

 

“Or they didn’t realize we are here.”

 

“They could know but I think we’re fine for now.” Kyle said reloading his gun. 

 

They moved on killing Geth and Covenant until they got the elevator and went down, they found a warning but was heavily corrupted John knew what it was and so did Kyle but everyone else couldn’t understand it. 

 

“You guys don’t understand it?” Kyle said. 

 

“No we don’t captain.” 

 

“John? You thinking what I’m thinking?” 

 

“Yeah I do, since the beacons and you having the DNA. We are the only ones that can understand it.” John said. 

 

They headed back up and the door was open, they took off driving down until they hit a shield. They had to bail and they headed down in the elevator and met Virgil a Prothean VI, it gave them a code to shut down and then they got back up and the shield was down. They head down more and saw a portal. 

 

“Where does that go?” 

 

“Were about to find out, if we do die I want you to know I’m glad I was on the Normandy.” Kyle said. 

 

“Likewise captain.” Ashley said. 

 

“I agree Kyle.” 

 

“I’m glad you were my captain, Kyle and friend.” Tali said. 

 

“John.” Kyle said, he held his hand out and John shook it “it’s been an honor.” 

 

“Same, thanks for being my ground XO and friend.” 

 

“Thank you for trusting me, all of you. Now let's get this bastard.” 

 

Then Kyle hit the gas, they headed down they saw Amateurs. He pushed the Mako to the limits then they went through the portal. 


	14. Saving the Council

**Saving the council**

 

Citadel, Kyle 

 

They went through the portal and then were in the presidium near the chambers, he opened his eyes and the Mako was upside down. He looked around and everyone’s arms were hanging, he heard goans in the back so he knew everyone was fine. He unbuckled himself and hit the roof “Ouch.”

 

“You okay Kyle?”

 

“Still alive if your asking, Shepard.”

 

“Good to know.” He said then fell “Son of a, that hurt.”

 

He got up and unbuckled Tali and caught her before she fell, he got her under legs and got her back and set her down.

 

“My lady.”

 

“Thank you captain.”

 

He went over to Ashley and got her out and John got Liara out, then the Mako started to catch fire Kyle kicked the hatch and they got out. John looked back and looked at the Mako which was flipped and one of the wheels were spinning.

 

“Don’t worry we will get you another one.”

 

“We got Geth!”

 

Kyle and John turned to see two Geth coming towards them Tali and Liara fired and took them down “Come on let’s get to the chambers.”

 

They got in the elevator and headed up then it stopped Kyle looked up as much as he could and saw Sovereign on top of the chambers “John that piece of shit is on the chambers and he took out the power.”

 

“Helmets on people.” He said putting his one and shooting the window out.

 

They got out and had mag boots on and made there way up, Kyle looking down and looking around “You know, this would be really pretty if we didn’t have a job to do or a giant Reaper fucking the citadel.”

 

“Focus Kyle, we have to stop Saren.”

 

“Yeah sorry, got side tracked by how pretty this place is.” Kyle said.

 

They continued upward fighting Geth and Covenant, they hid behind what cover they could find “Oh great the freak parade is here.” Kyle said.

 

“THE DEMON IS HERE, STOP HIM!”

 

“Demon?”

 

“What they call us, it’s more of an insult than anything but a few elites that I have that are friends call me that as a compliment.” Kyle said pulling out his rifle and firing at the two brutes.

 

“How many nicknames do you have?” Tali asked.

 

“ONI killer, Demon, kid, hero, that’s about it.”

 

They cleared out the first part but still had a ways to go, as they got near the top a Geth and Covenant drop ship landed “Tali get that gun online, John get the next to hers I got the further two.”

 

“You got it Kyle.”

 

He moved passed taking out Geth and Covenant with his Avenger rifle instead of his MA rifle, he had clips for it but only 3 clips left and 5 clips for his MG6 pistol he had from Reach. He got the guns online and they shot down the Geth and Covenant drop ships and they moved on towards the chambers, finally they got there and saw Saren at the top in his hovercraft.

 

“Was wondering when you were going to show Shepard.”

 

“Sorry we had to deal with your friends Saren, so working with the Covenant huh? A really bad choice man.”

 

“Ah the second human spectre and Spartan Kyle D Storm.”

 

“So you know me, I’m honored. So ONI tell you or the Covenant?”

 

“The Covenant told me about you, how you terrorize your galaxy and murder innocents.” Saren said.

 

Kyle lightly chuckled at that and shook his head “Yeah not true buddy, they started a 25 year war and left millions dead under their feet and you will do the same if you let the Reapers through. You can stop this Saren, we can help you! Fight them, get them out of your head goddammit!”

 

“I had my doubts and Sovereign helped me clear those doubts.”

 

“No he didn’t he made into a puppet, you’re a tool and once you are used up they will toss you to the side like trash. We can help you, fight it.”

 

I...your right I messed up, it gets in your head gnawing at you.”

 

“You can still stop this Saren before it’s too late.” John said.

 

“It’s already too late Shepard, thank you for helping me the both of you.” Then he put his pistol to his head and pulled the trigger and falling to the window and hitting the ground.

 

They got to the top and got on the counsel, John put the code in and the radio came to life _“this the Destiny Ascension, the council is on board; repeat the council is on board.”_

 

“Of course they are, John we have to save them or we lose the council and there goes the whole galaxy.”

 

_“Anyone there, Shepard, Storm you there, over?”_

 

“Joker we hear you, did you get that message?”

 

_“I got that Storm, I have Fifth Fleet ready to go through the relay on your mark. Do we save the council or focus fire on the Reaper and his Geth and Covenant fleet?”_

 

“We need to save them.” Kyle said.

 

“And many Alliance soldiers will die.” Tali said.

 

“And so will many Asari and the council on that ship if we don’t do anything.” Liara said.

 

“John, what do we do man?”

 

“Joker, save the council; repeat save the council.”

 

_“Roger hitting the relay now.”_

 

Then they saw the Alliance ships come through _“all ships focus on saving the council at all cost.”_

 

Joker, SSV Normandy, Citadel

 

They hit the relay and a large force of Geth and two Covenant ships were in the area “All ships focus on saving the council at all cost.”

 

_“Normandy, Havoc 2-3 here. Nice to fight with you again Joker.”_

 

“Ah Troy, nice to have you my friend.”

 

_“Looks like I have to hold your hand again.”_

 

“Bullshit, I’m holding your hand.”

 

_“Normandy, this is Admiral Hackett. Can you tell me what those purple ships are with the spikes on the bottom of them?”_

 

“Yes sir, they come from Captain’s Storm’s galaxy sir called Covenant. They have a ton of guns on them, tell the fighters to be careful, over.”

 

_“Roger Normandy, all ships hit these guys.”_

 

Citadel, Kyle 

 

Then all the ships fired and hit the Covenant ships and were bombing the hell out of it, Kyle put his fist in the air and shook it with glee “HELL YEAH. FUCK YOU, YOU ALIEN FUCKS!” Then he turned to Tali and Liara “Not you guys, you guys are my friends and sorry for saying that.”

 

“It’s okay, it’s obvious you are talking about them and not us.” Liara said.

 

“Besides, those bosh’tets deserve to die.”

 

“You Kyle I just thought of something.”

 

“What’s that John?”

 

“If your enemy came through that portal, then it maybe possible that the UNSC and there ships came through as well.” John said.

 

“True, hey Tali come with me for a moment. We need to make sure he’s really dead and all.”

 

They jumped down and Tali put four rounds into Saren’s head “Yea he’s dead.”

 

Then they made there way up top and saw that debris was coming towards them “Ah shit, go go go!” Kyle said running away from the windows.

 

But the pieces broke through and they all got separated.

 

Tali, citadel 

 

She was on her back and it was all black, then she felt someone shaking her and saw it was Liara. “Thank the goddess you are alive Tali, for a moment I thought I lost you.”

 

“Where’s Kyle and Shepard?” She said with panic in her voice.

 

Then they heard something moving and saw Anderson and two C-Sec soldiers “Thank god you’re alive.”

 

He helped them up and got held Tali who was staggering a bit “Where’s Shepard and Storm?”

 

She shook her head but then heard movement above them, she turned to see Kyle holding John. he had one hand on John’s Stomach and the other one behind his back. They both where staggering as they got to the top, Kyle looked up taking his arm off John’s stomach and raised it in the air “Wolverines!”

 

Tali shook her head at the man and smiled as tears came down her face, as they came down the two C-Sec officers ran towards John who grunted when they held him “Bruised ribs, maybe broken. Get the Normandy on the horn and tell Doctor Chakwas.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Then Anderson came towards them “Good work, the both of you. Admiral Hackett, is pleased with both of you and has given the Normandy crew three weeks leave paid of course.”

 

“That’s some good news Captain, but if you excuse me sir I have something I need to do.” Kyle said.

 

He made his way over to her, he got close to her. She could see some blood trickling down his face, his forehead was bleeding and his armor had scorch marks on them. “Tali.” He began “I need to do this before you leave or I won’t get a chance to do this so please don’t interrupt me.”

 

She nodded and he continued to speak “I have loved you for a while now since I saved you from the wards, I’m sure you have figured that out by now on how I flirt heavily with you. As I got to know you more and more about your people it became clear to me and the crew that I, as a human saying; fallen head over heels for you.So I’m going to ask, will you Tali’Zorah nar Rayya go out with me?”

 

She was shocked and her heart was beating really fast _“Keelah he asked me out! He really asked me out.”_ she grabbed him and hugged him tightly she heard a goarn out of Kyle but he kept hugging her then he let go of her and kissed her speaker.

 

“Congrats Kyle, you finally did it.” John said.

 

“Yeah yeah, I told you I would. Thanks for killing the moment Shepard.”

 

Councillor chambers, Kyle 

 

He woke up a few scorch marks here and there on his armor, his helmet was off and was behind him. He tried to sit up but had a hard time, he looked around and saw John on the ground as well. He got up slowly, struggling a bit he finally got up and put his helmet on his back.

 

“John you hear me?”

 

He heard a groan and movement, then some coughing followed by more goraning “Ah shit, my ribs hurt.”

 

Kyle walking over to him, picked him up slowly and went to look for a way out. He heard Anderson’s voice and followed it till he got to the top of the debri, everyone turned to him and raised it in the air “Wolverines!”

 

He got a chuckle from John and made there way down, he handed John off to the C-Sec officers and told them John had a few broken ribs and get him to Chakwas. He looked to see Tali there and he knew this was the only time to do it before it was to late _“Now or never I guess.”_

 

“Tali.” He began “I need to do this before you leave or I won’t get a chance to do this so please don’t interrupt me.”

 

She nodded and he continued to speak “I have loved you for a while now since I saved you from the wards, I’m sure you have figured that out by now on how I flirt heavily with you. As I got to know you more and more about your people it became clear to me and the crew that I, as a human saying; fallen head over heels for you.So I’m going to ask, will you Tali’Zorah nar Rayya go out with me?”

 

She was quiet for a moment, the whole room was waiting for Tali to answer and Kyle thought he might have messed up his relationship with her. Then she grabbed him and hugged him tightly that it hurt “ow” then he let go of her and kissed her on the speaker.

 

“Congrats Kyle, you finally did it.” John said.

 

“Yeah yeah, I told you I would. Thanks for killing the moment Shepard.”

  


A few days later 

 

After the cleanup of the chambers and some of the Presidium Kyle and John without their armor on with duffle bags on the shoulders with clothes and sidearms at the side. They had been called by the council for something, they came up and saw Anderson and Udina standing with the council “Commander Shepard and Captain Storm, we would not be here without the efforts of you two.” Trevos said.

 

“And the men and women in the Alliance who gave their lives to defend us.” Sparatus said.

 

“And we want humanity on the council.”

 

Kyle leaned over to John and whispered “about time.” John smirked and nodded.

 

“So why make us choose? Why not have a vote?”

 

“We want you two to decide since you have saved our lives.”

 

“Kyle, what do you think?”

 

“Counselors may we have a moment?” Kyle asked.

 

“By all means.”

 

They walked away a bit and huddled “So what do you think?” Kyle began.

 

“I think Anderson, we need someone like him. He’s tough, smart, and we need military might instead of politics like Udina who care about themselves.”

 

“I agree, you have been with him for a long time or known him for a long time as well. I don’t doubt your judgement John, I trust it.”

 

“So we agree Anderson?”

 

“Oh hell yeah, fuck Udina. Bastard backstabbed us when we were right, he will do it again if he has the power.” Kyle said.

 

John nodded and they went back to them “We pick Captain Anderson as the first human councilor.”

 

“Are you sure? Don’t you think we need someone who isn’t a soldier?”

 

“No that’s who we need, we don’t another politician. We need someone who knows military and Anderson is right for the job.” Kyle said.

 

“He will be greeted with open arms from the council, welcome David Anderson to the council.”

 

“I will do good for all of humanity councilors and hope you trust me as I do to you.”

 

“Have fun Councilor Anderson, your going to need it.” Kyle said.

 

“Now if you excuse us we have three weeks to kill with our girlfriends.”

 

“Captain Storm, a word please.”

 

“I’ll catch up commander, tell Tali I will be there.”

 

John nodded and walked away and Kyle walked over to Anderson who walked off the bridge and went to a corner with Kyle “I need you to head to Earth, Admiral Hackett has something important to tell you and it can’t wait.”

 

“He saw the Covenant and beat them, I gave Shepard all the info on the Covenant ground forces that I could give and he sent it to Hackett. What more do you need?”

 

“It’s not them it’s something else, we may have a location on your forces.”

 

He was shocked for a good moment, he thought Anderson was pulling his leg then came to the conclusion that he wasn’t. He was sure Anderson was the guy who was honest with people and wouldn’t lie.

 

“The UNSC is here in this universe? What branch? Navy, Marine Corps, Army, Air Force?”

 

“We don’t know, that’s why we need you to head to Earth and speak with him. You can take Tali with you, he won’t mind and I’m sure she would be happy to tag along with her human boyfriend.” He smirked at the end.

 

“ Hoho Anderson, your a dick but a fun one. One day I need to take you out for a drink and talk.”

 

“I’d like that Kyle, I really would but for now get to Earth and see what is going on.”

 

Kyle saluted and clapped his boots together “Yes captain.” he said mocking him.

 

“Now whos being the dick.” he chuckled.

 

They both laughed and Kyle walked off to find John, Tali, and Liara. He found them hanging out by the elevator as he rode it down, “So Kyle, where are you going?”

 

“Earth, Admiral Hackett has ordered me to come and Tali as well.”

 

“M-me? What for, I’m nothing special. I’m just a Quarian girl on her Pilgrimage, trying to be an adult in my people’s eyes.”

 

“You are special Tali, more than you know. You are the best engineer I have met and a hell of a hacker, plus the most beautiful girl I had the pleasure of meeting.” Kyle said.

 

“So we meet back here in three weeks?” Liara asked.

 

“No we meet on the Normandy, oh John tell your mom I said hi. I did some digging on you a bit, just family nothing else. Didn’t want to bring up scars from the past.”

 

“Thanks Kyle, I will. She’s like me but with red hair and a woman.”

 

“So a hardass huh?”

 

“Yeah and a tough woman at that.” John said.

 

John hugged him “be careful alright, and bring her back in one piece. I need my brother and little sister.”

 

“Yeah will do, John and take care of Liara. Hell of a woman, don’t mess it up with her.”

 

He chuckled a bit “I won’t trust me, she would have my ass if I do.”

 

“Your right I will.” Liara said “Were going to be late for our shuttle.”

 

“And so we will, come on Tali let’s go.” Kyle said taking her bag.


	15. Old friends in low places

**Old friends in low places**

 

Vancouver, Canada, Alliance headquarters, Earth , Sol System 

 

It had taken them a few days to get to Earth and they were on a Alliance cruiser SSV London, the ship was due for a refit or to get more soldiers but Kyle wasn’t really sure. Once they got to dry dock they took a shuttle to Alliance Headquarters, once they landed they were greeted by Hackett. He had grey hair and a white goatee, he walked up to them and held out his hand “Captain Storm, a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

 

“Hackett I presume.”

 

“You are correct, follow me.” 

 

They headed in and saw a bunch of Alliance soldiers walking around and some guarding doors, when they got to his office the guards saluted him. They went inside and sat down “How was your trip captain?” 

 

“Good, it’s nice to see Earth once more. A little different from mine, so you had something for me, about my military?” 

 

“We received this message, I will play it for you.” 

 

He hit a few buttons and the message played  _ “This is 1st Lieutenant Rias Ruby, can anyone hear me. I am part of the UNSCMC, can anyone hear me? We are on some planet and have idea where we are; repeat can anyone hear me?”  _

 

“No that's...no way they made it?!” He stood up and was in disbelief of the voice.  

 

“Kyle who is that?” 

 

“It’s Ruby!” Kyle said looking at her excited. “She’s in my squad back in my universe, if they are alive then some of the UNSC made it. I have to contact them and see if it’s true, where was this?” 

 

“This message was near our system, Aethon Cluster, on the planet Rilar.” Hackett said. 

 

“Then that’s where I need to go, sir if we can get them here and make an pact with them. We can defeat the Reapers when they come.” 

 

“That’s a big ‘if’ there captain.” 

 

“Sir these are my people we are talking about, they will trust me.” 

 

“Okay I will send you as our ambassador, since the Normandy crew is on shore leave we need another ship.” Hackett said. 

 

“What do you have available sir?”

 

“The Saint Lo will help you, I will tell them it is a spectre mission. Captain Addison will help you, she’s very trustworthy.” 

 

“Yes sir, I will begin to depart soon.” 

 

“Godspeed captain.” 

 

Aethon Cluster, Rilar 

 

The Saint Lo came out of the Mass Relay, and was heading towards Rilar which was a red planet. It looked like Mars a bit but more rugged and more mountains than Mars did. Kyle was standing behind the comms station. 

 

“Anything on the comms?” 

 

“No sir nothing.” 

 

“Try frequency 52.1, my team used it when we were separated.” Kyle said. 

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

The PO2 or Petty Officer class 2nd class was a bit nervous “Don’t worry PO2, your doing good. Just relax a bit.” 

 

“Permission to speak freely?” 

 

“Granted.” 

 

“Are you sure they are here? It could be a trap for all we know. Also it’s a pleasure to have on the ship sir.” 

 

“What’s your name?” Kyle asked. 

 

“Petty Officer 2nd class Levi sir.” 

 

“You maybe right Levi, it could be a trap set up by someone but I know my friend’s voices when I hear it. I have to know if it’s them, if not then I know they maybe still out there.” 

 

“I understand sir.” 

 

“Let me know when you have something.” 

 

“Yes sir.” Levi said. 

 

He left and headed off to find Tali in there room, she was on her Omni-tool when he walked in. She looked up “Anything?” 

 

“Nothing so far.” He sighed. 

 

She patted the bed and he sat down next to her, she laid her head on his shoulder and he held her waist. “So how is it to be dating the Hero of the Citadel?” 

 

She giggled “Loving every moment of it nehya.” 

 

“So have you sent anything to your father yet?” 

 

“No, I start to write something and then delete it.” She said. 

 

“Your scared huh, don’t worry Tali in a way he loves you even if he doesn’t show it the way all parents do.” 

 

“You know what to say don’t you?”

 

“In a way.” 

 

_ “Captain come in.”  _

 

“Go ahead.” 

 

_ “PO2 Levi has something on the comms.”  _

 

“Be right there.” Kyle said. He got up and held out his hand “Let’s go see if, my friends are down there.” 

 

They headed to where Levi was “Got something for me Levi?” 

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

_ “Unidentified ship, you are entering our airspace. Identify yourself or be shot down.”  _

 

“Hit the comm button.” he hit the button and Kyle cleared his throat “This is Captain Kyle D Storm, acting commander of Reaper Squad, 12th SFG of the UNSC Marine Corps.” 

 

_ “Captain Storm? Holy shit, uh shit. This is Romeo 2-5, we see your ship. We will guide you to the Chaos.”  _

 

“Copy 2-5, tell the pilot to follow Longsword fighter.” 

 

“Yes sir.” levi said. 

 

“Tali let’s go get our gear.” 

 

Planet surface, Tali 

 

Once the Saint Lo landed, Kyle and Tali headed out “Captain, tell Hackett we made contact and are going to talk to them.” 

 

“Be careful Spectre.” 

 

“Will do.” 

 

They headed out, the ground was red and so was the mountains. “A nice planet here, too bad we don’t have time to look around and explore it.” 

 

“Is it like your planet?” 

 

“In the countryside yes but not red or this hot.” 

 

“I wish I could have seen it.” 

 

Kyle thought for a moment  _ “maybe she can if we can find the portal or make our own and make contact with them, maybe I can show her Earth and all.”  _

 

They continued to walk until Kyle put his hand up and got on one knee, Tali doing the same. She got close to him and whispered “What is it?” 

 

“I hear a vehicle, it’s a Warthog.” 

 

“It’s a pig? You people ride pigs to battle?” 

 

Kyle chuckled while Tali was confused “No Tali, it’s a vehicle we use to transport things.” 

 

“Ah makes sense now.” 

 

He looked ahead of where they were and saw dust in the distance “looks like we got company coming, keep your weapons holstered.” 

 

“I trust you Kyle.” 

 

They walked further until the Warthog stopped in front of them, six of them got out with weapons in hand. One of them walked up to Kyle and Tali, her helmet had a bright red line on top of her helmet with a M7 Submachine gun in her hand. 

 

“K-kyle?” 

 

“Yeah that’s me.” 

 

Tali was off to the side watching them interact with each other Kyle turning his visor clear and they did the same, as they put their weapons on their backs. Kyle went up to them and hugged her, Tali was a little jealous about it but didn’t say anything. 

 

“How did you guys get here?” 

 

“We went through the portal like you did but with a ship, well a few ships with us.” 

 

“So who came?” Kyle asked. 

 

“We did, Issei is somewhere in this galaxy, James and Henry is around too.” 

 

“Wait they came?” 

 

“Yeah they did, they weren’t going to leave their brother behind and neither were we.” She said. 

 

“I love you guys.” 

 

They all hugged in a circle and then a man with a yellow line on his helmet with a big red dot with white around it said something that Tali couldn’t understand. 

 

“Oh guys meet Tali’Zorah nar Rayya, she’s my girlfriend and teammate here.” 

 

“Please to meet you all.” 

 

“What she say?” 

 

“She’s happy to meet you guys.” Kyle said. 

 

Then one of them went over to her, he had a big rifle on his back which she knew was a sniper rifle and he had a dark line on his helmet and on it was a crosshair on each side of his helmet. He leaned in near her and she looked around, then was pulled back by Kyle “Hey not cool Ben, what are you trying to do?” 

 

“Trying to see her face.” 

 

“Tali slap for me.” 

 

She slapped him on across the helmet “What the hell was that for?” 

 

“You deserved it Ben, her people don’t like that.” 

 

“Sorry.” He said to her. 

 

“So where’s the ship?” 

 

“Hop on and where take you there.” 

 

They headed back to the Warthog and everyone got on the girl getting in the driver seat, the guy named Ben sat next to her while the rest got in the back. Kyle got on the back sitting next to someone who had a big weapon on his back with a bipod on it with a square plate on the bottom of it. 

 

“Kyle how do I get on this? I see no way to get on this.”

 

He held out his hand and she takes it, he pulled her up and sat down next to him on his left “So what is this thing?” 

 

“Light Reconnaissance Vehicle or as we call it ‘The Warthog’, we have four different types. A machine gun, Gauss turret, a missile one, and this one that can transport troops.” 

 

“Why so many?” 

 

“For different reasons, like recon, taking out people, vehicles, and flying ships.” He said. 

 

“I see.” 

 

“So what other stuff do you have?” 

 

“A dropship called a ‘Pelican’, it’s a green with four engines, with some missile pods and chain guns on it as well. Plus it can carry tanks and this.” he said pointing to the Warthog. 

 

A few minutes of driving she saw a huge ship sitting on the ground, it big. Bigger than any ship that the Flotilla had, she was in awe. She looked over to Kyle who smirked “You seem at awe.” 

 

“Keelah it’s huge, it’s bigger than any ship we have in the fleet.” 

 

“Ah that’s nothing, there’s rumors that they UNSC was making something bigger than this. A super-carrier they called it the UNSC Infinity, it is supposed to be the flagship of the UNSC Navy.” 

 

“Keelah, I can’t phantom that.” 

 

They head into the hanger bay, she sees men walking around in different clothes some in green, red, yellow, and blue. She saw some men pushing carts with missiles and a bunch of boxes, she saw some men in green armor with helmets walking around with looked like Kyle’s rifle he had on Illos and pistol but it was all different and so was the rifles. They stopped the Warthog and got out, Kyle getting out and held out his hands and she hopped down. He got her legs and upper back and sat her down gently, he took off his helmet and put it on his back. The rest of his friends took off their helmets as, she saw one with red hair, black like Kyle’s, orange, blonde, light blue. 

 

“So many colors.” 

 

“Oh there hair? Yeah they do, so where’s the captain of the ship?” 

 

“Follow me, get some grub you guys.” 

 

The rest of the Kyle’s team left while the redhead stayed with them, they headed down hallways and got on a elevator and headed up “So where are they?” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“My two brothers and cousin Rias.” 

 

“Issei is on another ship the Jokester, him and the 501st Company. James and Henry are on the ship, they are in there room. Go see them when you are done with the captain, oh and I have this to give you.” She stopped and pulled out a small box and handed it to Kyle, he opened it and was taken back a bit. 

 

“Huh a leaf eh, so Major Storm now.” 

 

“Yep, oh and this.” She held out a dark red ribbon and Kyle smiled “We all got this?” 

 

“Yeah we did, even Saito.” 

 

“Good.” Kyle said. 

 

They got off the elevator and headed into the bridge, she saw two people talking and nodding at a table then she saw a little figure wearing a weird looking outfit. He had on an old outfit and was wearing a circle helmet with liner on it and a backpack with a shovel hanging from it. 

 

“Kyle.” She began. 

 

He looked back at her and his smiled faded, then he looked back at the little thing and back at her “Ah shit, Rias tell them I will be a minute. I need to talk to Tali here.” 

 

“Why what’s wrong?” 

 

Then she couldn’t understand Kyle as he was talking in another language where Rais was nodding “Yeah, no that would be bad especially for your girl here. I will let them know.” Then Rias went to talk to one of the two men. 

 

“Tali come with me for a moment.” 

 

She followed him outside the door and was in the hallway “Before you go and shoot the place up, I need to tell you something.” 

 

“Okay...what is it?” 

 

“That little blue dude that was on the table?” She nodded and he continued “Is an AI, but for military tactics and nothing else. It can kills us or attack us so don’t worry about that okay?” 

 

“YOU HAVE AN AI ON THIS SHIP, KEELAH KYLE!” 

 

She saw him wince and slouch a bit she crossed her arms and leaned onto one side “You better give me a good explanation on why you have it on board, you know how I feel about this Kyle.” 

 

“Your right I do, but some UNSC ships don’t have one. Tali, I was too busy with my squad to ask as you saw plus I we were stopping a mad man from killing all of us. So I’m sorry okay, I forgot and got caught up with my team that I haven’t seen in 4 months since I got here.” 

 

He sighed and looked down “Can you forgive me?” 

 

_ “He did spend all his time with his team and was really happy to see them, plus I can’t really be mad at him for forgetting about the AI.”  _

 

“Yes I can, just promise me you will tell me if there is one so I don’t yell at you.” 

 

“I can do that.” then he hugged her “now let’s go talk to these people and see if I can broker a deal.” 

 

“Right behind you.” 

 

After talking to them and Kyle telling them about the galaxy they agreed to help out the Alliance and give them all the info on the Covenant once they reached Earth and met with Hackett, now they could relax and enjoy there time off.


	16. Thessia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's R&R time for John and Liara, but after three weeks of fun it's back to work but in the four days they were out the Normandy is under attack then Kyle does a rescue mission to go and get John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter everyone, thanks for the Kudos, all the hits and everything else. I have a side story in the works, with the crew so be on the lookout for that. If questions about the story, feel free to ask but with that onto the story.

**Thessia**

 

Thessia, Liara 

 

After a few days of spending some time with John’s mother which was a female version of him but more of a stricter officer, but still had soft side of Liara and John. Hannah was surprised that Liara was an Asari, John didn’t tell her that she was but told his mother that she was his girlfriend and told her so much about Liara, Kyle, and the ground team. Then they headed off to Thessia and see Liara’s home, as they landed in the shuttle they were greeted by Liara’s commandos and her staff. 

 

“Lady T’Soni welcome back, and Commander Shepard it is a pleasure to meet you.” 

 

“It’s good to see you all again.” 

 

“When we heard Lady Benezia was corrupted and when your site was attacked we feared the worse.” 

 

“All thanks to Commander Shepard here and Captain Storm.” Liara said. 

 

“The Second Human Spectre?”    

 

“That’s him, I’m sure you all heard the rumors of him and where he’s from.” John said. 

 

“We did but we couldn’t believe he was from a different galaxy, until we saw the video.” 

 

“And the difference in you two.” 

 

“The muscle mass is quite different from you two.” Liara said. 

 

“Eh by a little bit, remember super serum.” 

 

“Ah you are right I forgot about that.” 

 

“You must be tired after the long journey, please come in.” 

 

They headed in and John was taken back a bit by how big it was and how pretty it was, once they got settled in John was on her bed passed out still in his clothes and his boots next to the bed. She smiled and sat down next to him, she put her hand on his cheek and he smiled. He leaned into her hand and rolled over to face her, still asleep he looked at peace instead of fighting and getting hurt all the time like Kyle.

 

_ “Wonder what Tali and Kyle are doing now, wonder if they found his friends?”  _ She thought. 

 

She got up and made her way over to her terminal and made a call, it rang a bit then it stopped  _ “Hey Liara! What’s up?”  _

 

She smiled “I was wondering what you and Tali were up to.” 

 

_ “On Earth right now, were in Japan.”  _ Kyle turned over the camera and it showed a ton of people walking around, they kinda looked like Kyle but they were a bit smaller than him.

 

“It looks lovely Kyle, is this where you were from?” 

 

_ “No my relatives were and they both fight in a war with each other.”  _

 

“I'm sorry to hear.” 

 

_ “Don’t worry about it, they died as brothers even though they were from different places. It’s why I look Japanese as you can see these people walking around.”  _

 

“I do see the resemblance. Where is Tali at?” 

 

_ “With my friend Rias, they-”  _

 

_ “Kyle!”  _ She heard a female voice said.  

 

He switched the camera to him and he looked over “Speaking of them.” He walked a bit and stopped, Liara could see a red head but she had silver eyes unlike Hannah did and Tali. They both had bags in their hands “ _ Who are you talking to Kyle?”  _

 

_ “Ah Rias meet Liara T’Soni, Shepard’s girlfriend.”  _

 

The red head called Rias bent down a bit and saw Liara and smiled  _ “Damn Shepard got a really hot girl, makes me jealous.”  _

 

Liara blushed a bit  _ “Ignore her she’s a total lesbian for girls.”  _

 

_ “Fuck you Kyle.”  _

 

_ “And you wouldn’t because you only get into girls’ pants so ha, suck it.”  _ Kyle said. 

 

Liara giggled at the banter of the two “So are you two enjoying your time off?” 

 

_ “Yeah we are, aren’t we Tali?”  _

 

_ “Kyle has been spoiling me non-stop.”  _ Tali said. 

 

_ “Only for you Tali.”  _ He said and tapped her helmet with his forehead. 

 

Tali giggled  _ “You are the best Kyle.”  _

 

_ “Geez get a room you two.”  _ Rais said. 

 

_ “Ah your just jealous because I have a super hot girlfriend, that has a nice ass and hips.”  _

 

_ “Kyle!”  _ Tali squeleed.

 

_ “I’m not wrong, any man would kill to have you and I think Rias here wants to.”  _

 

_ “You're not wrong Kyle, I do like her hips and ass.”  _

 

_ “I’m not a trophy here.”  _ Tali said. 

 

_ “Your right, you are the most badass Quarian I have met.”  _

 

_ “I’m the only one you have met.”  _

 

_ “Petty details Tali.”  _ Kyle said. 

 

“I was calling to see how you were doing but I see you are doing fine.” 

 

_ “Well I found my friends and we have a second force to help us fight the Reapers, possibly a third one.”  _

 

“What does that mean?” 

 

She looked back and saw John walking up behind her and kissing her temple “Sleep well?” 

 

_ “Hey John, nice to see you.”  _

 

“Likewise Kyle, little sis.”

 

_ “Shepard.”  _ Tali said. 

 

“You found your friends I see, so what was the third force you talked about?” 

 

_ “We may have a location on the elites, they look like Garrus.”  _

 

“Ah okay, so is the UNSC willing to help us against the Reapers?” 

 

_ “John, stop. You are millions of light years away from us and are with a really hot girl next to you, plus you are in her room. We are on leave, let me worry about the Reapers for a bit and you can worry about Liara and how you are neglecting her.”  _

 

“He does have a point John, you are neglecting me, I might go after Rias.” 

 

“Who is Rias? Plus I doubt you would, you love me too much.” John said kissing her temple. 

 

“Your right I wouldn’t leave you.” 

 

_ “Enjoying your time together?”  _

 

“We are, thank you for asking Kyle. We just got here not too long ago.” Liara said. 

 

_ “Good, well I will let you go. Have fun you two.”  _

 

“We will don’t worry.” 

 

Then Kyle ended the call “Least he’s having fun with Tali.” 

 

“Yes he does love her very much.” Liara said. 

 

“He will make her very happy.” John said then kissed her temple “So what are we going to do now?” 

 

Three weeks later 

 

After what felt like a short shore leave they were back at it, now they were after the remaining Geth that got away from the fight with Saren. Saying goodbye to Reaper was a bit hard on Kyle but he knew he would see them again, he had yet to see his two brothers so after this mission he would go see them when he had the chance or email them. Wrex was gone at this time and headed to his homeworld to get things under control, after speaking to John and teaching Kyle about the way Korgan’s were back before they got de-balled. Kyle was happy to see him taking charge and thought to go see him, once they were done with this mission. 

 

They were out and about, it had been four days and nothing happened in those four days. On the fifth day it was a whole different story, a ship came out and attacked them some of the crew died and the hardest hit was losing John in the process as the Normandy went down on the planet of Alcure. Once they were saved by an Alliance ship Kyle demanded that they got down there and bring him home. 

 

“Sir we can’t the area is too hot.” An officer said. 

 

“Bullshit! Six hours, six long fucking hours we have been in those pods and nothing happened to us and you are going to abandoned Shepard!?” Kyle yelled. 

 

“Stand down Captain.” 

 

Suddenly it was quiet and kyle had a gun to his chest, his MG6 pistol “You. Will not tell me to stand down or so help me god I will end you right here right now.” He heard cocking of other guns and he looked out the corner of his eye and saw two marines with pistols at the ready. “Do it I dare you.” 

 

“Don’t make us Captain Storm.” One said. 

 

Then in a blink of an eye he was took both of them down and they were sliding down the wall, then he had the gun to the officer “If you are going to point guns at someone, better pull the trigger.” 

 

“What the hell are you?” 

 

“Someone you don’t fuck with.” Kyle said. 

 

Then he was knocked out and tossed into the brig, as for the rest of the crew they were in the mess hall talking. “This is such shit!” Ashley said. 

 

“No kidding, this is terrible.” Garrus said. 

 

“Doc how’s Liara doing?” 

 

“She’s asleep for now, but not good. She just lost her bondmate Tali is watching her but is concerned for Kyle as well.” Karin said.

 

“Well the cap did threaten an officer.” 

 

“Yeah but he was the same rank as him and has Spectre status, doesn’t make any sense.” Garrus said. 

 

“It does if you have something against Shepard or Storm.” Karin said. 

 

“What do you mean doc?” 

 

“Think about Ashley, the captain has something against Shepard.” 

 

“And what is it?” 

 

“We were suppose to be in the 63rd Scout Fleet but since John and Kyle became spectres it was there private ship.” 

 

“So the Admiral took it personal and is now punishing us and Kyle for taking his ship?” Garrus asked. 

 

“Think about it, Shepard is dead. He was the highest ranking officer next to Kyle who was a captain in his army, technically Kyle is our highest ranking officer of the Normandy.” Ashley said. 

 

“What’s left of it.” Joker said in a low voice. 

 

“So were screwed, nothing we can do to go and get Shepard?” 

 

“No we can’t.” 

 

They all looked back and saw Kyle coming up to them “Thought you were in the hole Kyle?” 

 

“Was until the bastard came down personally and freed me.” He said pulling out a chair and sitting down next to Garrus “Liara still crying?” 

 

“No she’s asleep, Tali is keeping an eye on her in the cargo hold.” 

 

He nodded at that “So, once we get back to the Citadel we are going to save John right? I’m not about to leave a man behind, and I’m not going to start now. I did it once and it won’t happen again.” 

 

Karin looked at him and she knew it was something to do with the past but didn’t say anything, he didn’t really say anything about his past it was vague but one day he would open up to them. 

 

“Were with you Kyle, all the way.” Garrus said. 

 

“Agreed until we find Shepard, we don’t leave that planet.” Ashley said. 

 

“Liara and Tali will come no matter what, so I can trust them.” 

 

“So what’s the plan?” 

 

“The UNSC is on the Citadel getting settled in, I use one of there dropships and we go get John.” Kyle said. 

 

“You think they will let you take one?” 

 

“Yeah I do, we don’t have much here but if the help of the Alliance we can have something here.” 

 

“What you have told us Kyle, your people have trust issues with aliens.” Karin said. 

 

Kyle sighed and looked down then back up “Yeah I know, but we worked with these guys.” he pulled up an elite on his Omni-tool “These guys helped us take out the rest of the Covenant except for the ones on Earth.” 

 

“They look like Garrus.” Ashley said. 

 

“Yeah I know they do, I was sceptical at first with the Turians but seeing Garrus and me fighting with these guys I trust both of them plus they helped me way back.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“That is for a later story, right now rest up and chow down. We hit the Citadel in a day or so.” 

 

“You got it Kyle.” 

 

“Roger cap.” 

 

Citadel, Serpent System 

 

It had been a day since they got back and already they were moving out again, Kyle securing a Pelican while Liara was putting crates in the top rack. Garrus and Tali with the help of Ashley were getting ammo and weapons for Kyle’s weapons and there’s just in case plus rations as well. 

 

Kyle was going over the checklist making sure the pelican was good to go “Heading out I see.” 

 

He looked back to see Anderson and Hackett standing there “Admiral, counselor what can I do for you two?” 

 

“Nothing Major, just seeing how things are going.” Hackett said. 

 

“Sir we are going to get him back and there’s not a damn thing you can do about, court martial me later but I’m doing this.” 

 

“Wasn’t planning on it Kyle, the Rear Admiral and his nephew have been demoted and are somewhere where they can’t do much.” 

 

“Were good to go Kyle.” Tali said hopping off and walking towards him. 

 

“Good, get in the cockpit and sit in the back of the main seat.” 

 

She grabbed his head and pressed her forehead with his “Yes sir.” She said in a slurry voice. 

 

“See you two are getting along fine.” 

 

“What can I say Anderson, I love her to death.”

 

“Go find our boy Kyle.” Hackett said. 

 

Kyle saluted them and they did as well “Yes sirs, I won’t let you down.” then he headed to the Pelican and began to take off “This is your captain speaking, please strap in and sit back and enjoy the ride.” he said on the speaker “Tali we good?” 

 

“All systems check out Kyle.” 

 

“Time to go see our boy.” 

 

They didn’t find much just his clothes that Liara took, his tags that she took as well and his N7 helmet that Kyle tucked away. They headed back to the Citadel and after awhile they separated, Liara went to be a information broker, Tali went back to the fleet, Garrus went back to C-Sec then vanished, Joker remained on the Citadel but was grounded, as for Kyle he did random missions for the Council. 


End file.
